Daphne's Distraction
by Lara D
Summary: FTBroChal. Daphne's daydreaming in class about a certain fairy prince. But what happens when she finds out he's engaged to a 'controlling' fiance? For Estrangelo Edessa and Sofie! Rating upped because of Puck's 'humourous' jokes. Puckabrina and DxM fluff.
1. Day Dreaming in Class

**_Daphne's Distraction--------------_**

**_Started: May 6 6:47 PM_**

**_A/N. This is for Estrangelo Edessa. And Sofia. Pretend Book 8 didn't_**  
**_happen. All they did was go in the book, get their brother, and_**  
**_stopped Mirror ok? Then pretend the series is over. This didn't really_**  
**_happen though. I think I just confused myself..._**

**_And go ahead and flame me for what I'm doing to Henry and Veronica. It_**  
**_was either that or be eaten by a Jabberwocky...and I didn't know what_**  
**_else to write._**

**_Estrangelo Edessa: I used some of your suggestions so be happy! OR do_**  
**_you need me to spoil the 8th book? HMM? =DD This is fun!_**

**_Well for all you people. I HaVe to spill one thing-Basil. That's it._**  
**_Nothing more than a mere name._**

"Ms. Grimm! Lift your head up...and the rest of yourself!" Mrs. Canning snapped. Daphne Iris Grimm was slouching in her chair. Her dark -almost black- hair sticking in many directions (from her drool). She lifted her head from her desk and mumbled a small "Sorry" to her Social Studies teacher. Her teacher soon turned back to her "Smart Board" and began writing about the Slave Trade in Unit 4; Lesson 2.

Daphne had been daydreaming about her parents, baby brother, sister, brother-ish fairy, and another person. A few months ago, Veronica said she had enough of Henry's constant "whining" of going back to New York. They divorced. Daphne and Sabrina had been crying for weeks. But  
there was something good in it...Daphne, Sabrina, and Puck spent more time together without the  
occasional "LET ME KILL THE FAIRY!" From neither Sabrina nor Henry. Sabrina's temper had gone down while her sadness rose. They played games, helped each other with homework-which was odd that Puck knew the ocean depths in Science-and also a plus was that Puck's pranking had stopped his pranking...well kind of. But Sabrina was still dreading the divorce.

One day while Daphne was just walking through the front door, she saw Sabrina in Puck's arms crying. She smiled when Puck kissed her forehead. Soon word began to spread of the couple. Sabrina wasn't as  
glum as she used to be-which was great. Unfortunately, they had to deal with their baby brother. BASIL-as they named him-was now 4 years old. Since Veronica had Sabrina and Daphne staying with her in  
Ferryport, Henry 'got to have' Basil. But it didn't mean that if Veronica and Henry were within 12 feet of each other that they would strange the opposite. They actually were still best friends. Just not husband and wife.

"MS. GRIMM! DO I HAVE TO GIVE YOU DETENTION!?!" Daphne glared at her teacher who huffed and started talking again. Daphne STILL spaced out. She remembered when Puck's wings were ripped off by the Jabberwocky. She met his mom, dad-who's dead now, a creepy homicidal girl named Moth, and his brother: Mustardseed. Suddenly, her mind was only on Mustardseed. Puck and him looked the same. Blonde hair, tall figure, a smile-or in Puck's case; a mischievous grin, and the way their eyes  
sparkled. Of course, Puck's are green, Mustardseed's are a blue and gray-ish color.

They were different in other ways too. Puck was immature, Mustardseed was mature. Puck plays pranks, Mustardseed plays...what does Mustardseed play? Daphne wondered to herself. She had just turned 12 a few weeks ago. In April. Daphne also wondered if he played or had a flute like Puck's. Daphne forgot about class and kept her mind open to Mustardseed. He was charming, nice, and not arrogant, mature, a gentlemen, patient...Daphne Grimm knew there was more but of course, her vocabulary wasn't very big. And she was in the 6th grade! She was still learning antonyms for "big". So far she has 'huge, massive, and mammoth'. She was confused when Sabrina told her the last one. She always thought the mammoth was an elephant from the past. She knew what it looked like, rode like, and smelled like. All experience from training and Puck's pranks. Daphne thought elephants could only flatten people in cartoons...Sabrina was in the hospital for 3 weeks. It would've been a month if not for Uncle Jake's many potions and pockets. 'Hmm... .'Daphne thought, 'Maybe Uncle Jake should open a shop. "Potions and Pockets"...' it sounded pretty good to the 6th grader.

Then her mind had found its way to Mustardseed again. Why had he popped into her head? He was the total opposite of Puck. He was clean, Puck was dirty. He had purple--non-girly--wings; Puck had -girly-  
wings. Puck was a King, Mustardseed was a Prince. What was with all the Mustardseed? Mustardseed. Is that really food? Seeds made out of mustard. Daphne would be the first to invent it if Puck didn't make it  
before her. She was so in her thoughts that she didn't notice her best friend, Dawn, throw a scrunched up piece of paper at her. Well she did, but it didn't hurt when it poked her in the eyes. Daphne glared at her as she opened it.

'Wat is rong with u!?!? Y r u so disstrakted!???' Dawn wasn't the best speller. When they were in fourth grade together there was a spelling bee. Dawn got the word 'dog'. How DO you spell 'Dog' WRONG? Daphne threw the paper back at Dawn with another message.

'I'm not distracted! I'm simply in my thoughts of my family...and elephants. And nothing's wrong with me. I think it's you. Who spells 'distracted' wrong?' Her words were clear and spelling was nice. Dawn huffed at Daphne but smiled brightly at her. Daphne nodded and proceeded to day dream again. Mustardseed, Mustardseed, Mustardseed. What the heck was up with her today. Daphne grumbled to herself. She remembered how nice Mustardseed was when they visited New York. Puck. The cocoon. Sabrina. The poison. The creepy Moth. Oberon's death. She shuddered. But Mustardseed was always there to assist them. There she went again. She sighed slumping into her chair. Why was Mustardseed so in her thoughts?

"Class! You're dismissed!" Her mean and old teacher shouted. Daphne packed her things and waited at Sabrina's locker for her sister and Puck. They walked through the halls holding hands. Daphne smiled at  
them as Red came around the corner. They piled into the death trap where Uncle Jake had been leaning against and drinking coffee. He and Briar Rose got married during April. Daphne said good bye to Dawn who waved from the front doors.

"So anything new?" Uncle Jake asked the children. Puck shrugged while Sabrina laughed quietly. Daphne looked at her sister questioningly. Sabrina mouthed "Calendar" to the 12 year old. Daphne took out her planner with a calendar inside. What was today? 15th of May, 16th of May...17th of May! Daphne smiled brightly at her sister. Today was Puck's 4,014th birthday! He actually forgot it! Uncle Jake winked at her through the mirror. She nodded.

"Puck. Are you SURE nothing's come up today?" Daphne asked him. He shook his head.

"Nope! What? Was something important supposed to happen today?" Puck asked. Then he snapped his fingers.

"I know EXACTLY what it is!" Sabrina and Daphne glanced worriedly at each other.

"You do?" Daphne recalled during her wake up routine that they were planning to surprise him.

"Sure do! It's the day your brother dad's coming!" Daphne quietly sighed with relief. It was true though. Her dad WOULD be coming from New York with her baby brother.

"I wonder if he'll bring a surprise." Uncle Jake mumbled.

"What was that Jake?" Puck asked.

"Nothing!" He said quickly. Puck raised an eyebrow but said nothing. It was quiet after that. And it also gave Daphne to clear her thoughts. It wouldn't happen. Not after they got out of the car. Not after they surprised Puck with his birthday. Not after they got ready for their dad to arrive. Not after he arrived with a surprise. Not after they went into the spare room where Mirror -the new one (they found out they could destroy their evil guardian and bring back to life a new one)- was hanging. Or should I say Harry.

"Well Puck. You ARE a pain in the neck. But you ARE dating my daughter. And it IS your birthday so I decided to bring New York to you." He said clearly. Daphne and Red squealed with excitement. They entered the magic mirror and went into the section of the mirror where they trained. The family came across a green door with stalactites sticking out. Henry opened the door and exclaimed, "It's time!"

Soon, there were voices singing a song that sounded a lot like Happy Birthday. Puck smiled widely as Henry fully opened the door to see his friends from the Big Apple with party hats on. Standing in the front was Titania and Mustardseed. Daphne noticed something different about him. Last time she saw him he was maybe 9 or 10. He looked around Daphne's age now. He was taller and even though Daphne wouldn't admit it out loud: he was cute. Sabrina nudged Daphne. She had spaced out.

Suddenly...Daphne realized what was distracting her since they came back from New York...

Mustardseed was her distraction. And she smiled. She kinda liked it.

_**A/N. Sorry if it sucked.*Whimpers* I'm a horrible writer. = ( I hate  
the idea of Henry and Veronica divorced. But since I won't really  
need them...SORRY! Oh and Basil was being baby-sat by Relda when  
Henry opened the door to New York. Did Henry bring New York to them or  
did he now? Don't worry; there will be Puckabrina here as well  
as...Muphne? Daphtardseed? Maphseed? Who knows a cute couple name for  
them?**_

¡! Peace•Love•Happiness•Food!¡  
Lara D


	2. Dating Who? You're Marrying Her?

DD-2

Originally Made: (I forgot but this is the time I updated it...not on FF but...whatever): September 13 (YIPEE!) 7:37 PM

Originally Finished: September 28 7:17 PM  
**  
A/N. Raise your hand if you think I'm a horrible updater.**

*sister raises hand*__

Did I just say that out loud?  
Hannah: Yes. And mommy says it's eating time._  
I'll be there in a minute, I need to upload this.  
_Hannah: Whatever._  
_  
Okay. This is kinda short because September 13 was my b-day and I TRIED to finish and get this out really fast...didn't work. So I'm updating right now and I got back from school at noon (WHOO-HOO! NOON DISMISSAL!). :) I turned...-13 minus 1- that Monday! At 9:04 PM to be exact! :)

And when I wrote 13 minus 1, you guys subtract that for my age. Yes I'm revealing my age now. Only because I've been here long enough, with enough stories, and you guys haven't banned me from Fan Fiction…please don't right now. I'm starting to update again!

And today's an anniversary! :D

And guess what the **28th of September** is! (Revelation at the bottom A/N.)

Also: ONE more thing, (I can't believe I'm doing this) I'm...I'm...

Hannah: HURRY UP!

!

Here's your chapter my peeps!  
...if you guys still are my peeps I mean...  
**  
Chapter 2: At Lost for Words  
**  
I smiled at Mustardseed, "Hey."

"Hello Daphne," He said his blonde hair shining lightly, "It's nice to see you again. How many years has it been?"

I calculated in her mind, "I'd day about six years." Mustardseed grinned, "Smart as ever Daph. Is it okay if I call you that?"

"Sure. Daph is fine!" It sounded REALLY much-o awesome-o coming from his mouth. Oh gosh- I was only 12! And here I was going boy crazy!

I was going Mustardseed crazy to be more specific.

"Are you going to stay here?" I asked him. He nodded, "Only for a month though because since Puck gave up the throne, I still have to fulfill my duties." I snickered, "Duties...hah." He looked at her with an amused expression.

"How is it handling your mom?"

"She's fine. As fine as the Queen of Faerie can get," He replied. I laughed. When did Mustardseed ever get a sense of humor?

"Hello younger brother!" Puck cried, reaching for a hug. Mustardseed looked surprised, "Ummm...that's _very_ 'OOC' Puck," He sniffed, "And you smell...good?" Sabrina put an arm around Puck, "I have that effect on pinky over here." Puck groaned at the nickname, "Argh! I blame my mom. She thought I would be a GIRL. My room was even pink!"

"But she gave it to Moth didn't she?" Mustardseed retorted.

"_Yeah._ BUT MY SCENT WAS IN THERE. Now _every_ time -well before she was taken to prison to rot- she came into that ugly room, she _sniffed_ it!" Puck growled, "And that's creepy on SO many levels."

We all laughed and Puck stared, "Am I the _only _one who finds that disturbing?"

We started talking about Randomosity- most of you should know what that is. Sometimes I stared at Mustardseed. And sometimes, (my heart did little cheers) he would be glancing at me. 'Eeeep!'

I know I'm acting really weird, but hey, I'm not the eight year old girl who was treated like a baby even though she's been in more death experiences than you could do crutches. And at this age, this in when the hormones kick in…

Well, for my family. C'mon! You saw how Sabrina and Puck 'fought to the death' when they were my age! Now they're older and in LOVE. And actually telling people they're in love. Gosh people, we Grimms will get less thick as we get older!

This party was fun and all, but there's something that has to ruin at times isn't there?

Mustardseed was moving closer to me (that wasn't what ruined it, _trust_ me). I glanced at his hand.

I wondered if his hand would be warm. I know I'm weird. It's who I am! But anyway, that's what I wondered. And then I thought _Hmmm, I'm sure he won't mind if I slip my hand in his…_

That's where everything went wrong.

"Mustardseed!" A feminine voice said. He turned around just to be tackled by a black haired girl. They both fell on the floor, laughing. Sabrina, Puck and I watched with weird looks.

"Hey! I thought you were staying in Faerie!" Mustardseed said surprised. The unknown girl who was getting on my nerves giggled, "Well I felt like surprising you!" She turned to Puck, her green eyes lit up brightly, "Puck! What's up? Still pranking?" He huffed, "If I stopped pranking I wouldn't be called THE TRICKSTER KING!" Sabrina smacked him.

"Stupid fairy," Sabrina mumbled. "But you love me!" Puck stated. Sabrina rolled her eyes. It was silent after that. Mustardseed cleared his throat, "Oh, sorry! Daphne, Sabrina, Brother–you remember her, this is Helena." Sabrina furrowed her eyebrow, "Wait, as in the one from you and Puck's play?" Helena smiled slightly, "That was my mother, Helena, heh. People tend to get us confused."

"So your mom married Demetrius?" Sabrina asked. Wow, I'm surprised she actually read Puck's story. Puck seemed to know what I was thinking because he whispered to me, "Your sister wanted to make sure I was single in the play and a total virg-"

Sabrina heard what he was saying and smacked him across the face, "I did not read your play because of _that. _I read it because you kept gloating about your adventure so…I got curious." She turned to me, "You should read it sometime, Daph." Helena seemed to notice me for the first time, then ignored me, "Back to my mom and Demetrius: No. She saw what bast-err, I mean, what a mess he was and how his ego was inflated so much. She married Peaseblossom."

"I thought Peaseblossom was a girl," I said. Helena looked insulted. She gave me an irritated look, "That's what the 'other' people thought too. But Peaseblossom's a '_dude'_, as you humans say now."

_Fascinating!_ I thought sarcastically.

"You're human too though," Sabrina pointed out. _Sabrina must've LOVED the play._

Helena had a smug look on her face, "An immortal one. My mother and her best friend's tale is recorded in history, _hello-o-o! _Goodness, you Grimms have to catch up!" Puck looked furious at how she didn't mention his role in the tale.

So far, Helena was one stinkin' immortal human. But that's not all…

"So, err, Helena, why are you here again? I don't remember inviting you," Puck said. I hoped Helena couldn't see my smile. Puck is just so…_Pucktastic _at times! She crossed her arms over her chest and was about to retort.

"Brother, I invited her," Mustardseed said with a stern look. Ummm…talk about attitude adjustment. Where's the awesome and funny Mustardseed who came into my house?

He continued, "Well, you gave up the throne and Mother was throwing a fit…" My eyes went wide as she clasped her hand around his.

"We're dating," She said, "And we'll soon get married!" *Mustardseed smiled at her and my heart sank like the Titanic: unexpected discovery and coldness.

And now, I felt tears wanting to flow out of my tear ducts.

"Well," I coughed, "I'll see you guys later." With that, I dashed off into my room, leaving two shocked faces and two …I-don't-want-to-talk-about-it ones. I sat on my bed hugging my knees and rocking myself lightly, with the tears flowing out fast. Sometimes, life brings the most unexpected things, and they _suck._

A/N. Okay, most of you were probably expecting that twist, but Daphne sure didn't'. Now I feel like crying. And remember, this is Helena's DAUGHTER, not the ACTUAL Helena, because the real Helena is in her 20s. :D

And yeah, people that don't know: Peaseblossom is a dude. Estrangelo is the Shakespearean Expert (the only one I know actually) so I get all of my Shakespeare info from her and Wiki. But I just found out Wiki isn't that reliable, so it's mainly her.

**It's my 1 year anniversary on Fan Fiction! YIPEE!**

**Oh wait! *smacks forehead* **_**Today **_**is the 28****th****! CELEBRATION TIME!**

**I'd like to thanks all of you guys for reviewing, you guys really do rock. :D **

And I made a deal with another Fanfiction-er so, I must advertise.

_Who's Read Maximum Ride? Well you can either read the books first, or read this fan fiction first. They're both about the dangers of being a 'flock' of mutant bird-kids. Oh yeah, I went there. Whichever you start reading- your lives depend on Both. Go on and read' Two Flocks are Better Than One 'by ThereN'Back. It's pretty good I guess…The main character is somewhat like Sabrina Grimm, just with wings and her perfect other 'half'._

_You Have Been __**WARNED.**_

And I'm DANG happy I finished this in time! :D I'm going to TRY REALLY hard to get another chapter for this because, right now: I'm in the mood for this pairing. :D

Also, this is FRIGGING 5 pages long! :d I've done longer though…

I'll REALLY try to get more up soon!

One more thing (sorry this is so long, I haven't talked to you guys in a LONG time!), who saw the '*' up there? Yeah, the words after that, I really was going to erase them to leave a GINORMOUS cliffy, but decided you guys would all gang up on me if I didn't update earlier than planned. :P So you guys better be grateful I put that in. I added that last sentence so the chapter wasn't so…sad. :D

Love each and EVERY one of you!

**HAPPY 1 YEAR ANNIVERSARY ON FANFICTION FOR ME! **

See ya peoples later!

~Lara


	3. Daphne's Issued A Threat

DD-3  
O.S. - March 20 9:14 PM  
O.F. - March 20 10:20 PM

Chapter 3: "Proposal of Forgiveness (Puck Style)"

A knock was heard at my door, "Daphne? You okay?"

I sniffled, and wiped away the tears. My voice trembled, "Y-yeah. Come in, Sabrina." She peeked inside the room and smiled at me.

The bed squeaked as she sat next to me, "What's wrong?"

"You know me like the back of your hand," I mumbled. She laughed.

"Yep. So stop avoiding the question-what's up?"

"The sky," I said miserably.

"Daphne," She said sternly.

I sighed, "Fine...I, I like Mustardseed."

"Well that's clear to see," I shoved her. Sabrina laughed.

"And you know-he's getting married to that witch..."

"Who? Helena? She's awesome!" Sabrina said. I laughed dryly.

"Great. Now my sister's taking HER side!"

"Daph, I'm not taking sides!" She said laughing harder. I held my head in my hands. Sabrina rubbed my back.

"Oh, Daphne. You're growing up. You will experience these feelings a lot."

"I've experienced these feelings since I first met Mustardseed."

She looked shocked, "Really?"

"I thought you knew me like the back of your hand!"

"I do. This is just the front of my hand, which I'm not too familiar with."

"That was a corny joke."

"Shut up, Daphne." Soon, we were laughing loudly. I wiped a tear away.

"Thanks Sabrina- you're the graviest sister EVER!" She smiled at me and pulled out a brush. I giggled and started brushing her hair.

"You know I'll be here for ya, Daphne."

Puck opened the door, "You too okay? I heard someone scream."

Sabrina and I held confused looks, "No one screamed. We were just laughing."

Puck looked relieved, "Oh you were _laughing_; I thought someone died or was murdered." Sabrina threw a pillow at Puck.

"Put a sock in it, Pinky!" Puck grinned and kissed Sabrina on the forehead. When he moved, her face was a shade of a tomato. I blushed. That was what I wanted with Mustardseed. Oh _geez_, I'm becoming a hopeless romantic!

"What'cha thinkin' about, Marshmallow?" Puck asked, slinging an arm around me.

Sabrina answered for me, "She likes Mustardseed, but he's with Helena-who Daphne calls a witch."

"She _is_ a witch!" I insisted.

Puck rubbed his chin, "I see. But why do all the innocent girls fawn over the clean, _boring_ guys?"

Sabrina's eyes widened, "_Excuse _me? What do you mean innoce-"

"_Anyways_, Marshmallow- I agree with ya; Helene might be a knockout, but her attitude is a tad bit messed up!" Puck said.

Sabrina scoffed, "Just like a pixie we know...wait, what do you mean _she's a knockout_?" I laughed.

"Firstly, Tinkerbelle's cute-I know, but she's clingy and can get jealous easily," Puck said; Sabrina meant Puck himself, but he didn't seem to get that, "and Helene's pretty, but not as beautiful as you."

Sabrina blushed, and then knew what he was doing, "Hey! No _way_ am I accepting compliments as an apology! Call me when you have a real one!" She hugged me, and then stormed out of the room.

Puck was laughing, and then he stood up, "Well, I guess I'm going to have to apologize the 'formal way'." He winked at me and walked out of the room. I sighed, and waved a hand through my long, dark hair. And right then, my stomach grumbled.

"I wonder what Granny made," I thought aloud. I momentarily forgot you-know-who (and no, not Voldemort) and decided to get some food.

The kitchen was filled with people laughing and eating. I scanned all the food and finally found what I wanted-German Chocolate Cake.

_'YES YES YES!_' My mind screamed. I reached for a slice at the exact same time as someone else. Guess who it was? _Helene_. No-just kidding, Mustardseed.

"Hey, Daph! Are you feeling alright? You ran off in a hurry," He said, pushing strands of hair from his perfectly shaped face.

"Y-yeah, I'm fine." I hate stammering.

"So-what do you think of Helene? She's cool, right?" Mustardseed said.  
Oh _great_. Why'd you bring her up!

"She's pretty cool. And pretty," I lied. Well, not the _last_ part. She was -as Puck said- a 'knockout'.

The boy smiled at me, "I'm so glad you think she's great, Daffy! I hope you two will become amazing friends." _Not likely_.

I didn't like lying, so I was just going to tell him I didn't really like Helene, "Look, Mustardseed-"

"Mustardseed!" Helene sang. He grinned at her, "Yes, dear?"

"_Funniest_ thing ever! Come watch!" She said excitedly. Mustardseed turned to me,

"Would you like to join us, Daphne?" What happened to just Daph?_ Daffy_?

Helene looked at me and frowned.

Mustardseed noticed, "What's wrong?"

She made herself look uncomfortable, "Um, _well_, I was hoping just you and me could watch this. Umm, maybe the Grimm girl can watch without us?" She sneered at me when Mustardseed wasn't looking.

The blonde fairy sighed, "I'm sorry Daphne. Please forgive me. Helene can sometimes be uncomfortable." You back _her_ up! I've known you longer than HER!

Luckily-I kept my cool, "That's fine. I can watch with a few of my Everafter friends."

Helene smiled, "_Perfect_!" she turned to her boyfriend, "Mustardseed, can I talk with the Grimm girl alone for one minute?" I have _a name_ you know!

"Sure," he replied, "I'll just be over there." This couldn't be good.

"Great!" She kissed him on the cheek before Mustardseed walked away.  
Helene turned to me with a hard look on her face. "What is your _problem_!"

"_Excuse_ me?" I was confused.

"Don't play dumb-you should know Musty and I are together!" '_Musty_'?  
What a pathetic nickname...

"Yeah, I know. So we're _just friends_-"

"Well it seems like you're being a bit_ too_ friendly!" She snapped.

"What? I don't even _hug him_ when you're around-"

"I'd like to _keep it_ that way," She grabbed the collar of my shirt, "Stay away from my boyfriend and fiancé! He's _mine_!" She let go of me and I hit the ground. Helene swayed her hips as she walked towards Mustardseed.

What a _freaking_ olive! I _don't like_ _olives_, and I _don't like her_!

I walked close to them (not too close) so I could see what they were watching. Dad stood next to me and smiled at me. He pointed towards the middle of the room. I saw Sabrina looking embarrassed while Puck was on one knee, holding her hand.

"Sabrina Grimm, you are one of the most amazing things that have appeared in my life. You're an amazing target for my pranks, but you always comfort me when I'm sad. You keep me going and I'm sorry for the things I do sometimes," everyone awed, "Will you please..."

Puck took out one of those plastic rings you get out of a cereal box, "...accept my apology?" Everyone laughed at the red faced Sabrina, including me.

"If I say yes will you never do this again?"

"Sí!"

Sabina sighed, "Then yes, I do!" Everybody jeered. Dad was next to me and seemed calm.

"Wow dad, you're not boiling with anger! I'm _impressed_."

His comment came out through gritted teeth, "You won't be impressed for long. I'm planning that boy's funeral on the inside."

A/N. Who's happy? I AM! 


	4. Distracting Anger

_**A/N.**__ Erugh. Sorry this took me so long. I was on a __**major writer's block**__. And it seems like I'm getting less reviewers everyday…just saying…_

_**Dedicated to the birthday girl: Bigtimebooks! Happy b-day Katie! See what I posted at the end of my profile!...**_

_MAY CHRIS'S LIFE BE MISERABLE WITHOUT YOU! Mwahahaha.._

_I think this is going to be second to the last chapter. 'WHAT?' you say? _

_Well, I really don't know where this story is going and my brain really can't think. It might, but not guaranteed. Just tell me guys if you want me to continue this story for how many chapter you want._

_Anyways,__** I might not be uploading for some time. I'm going to the Philippines for June and I won't come back until the beginning of July. Sorry. But I'm going to keep writing! Don't worry…**_

**Chapter 4: Distracted Anger**

"Where are Mustardseed and Helena?" Sabrina asked Puck as Granny placed polka dotted scrambled eggs on our plates. She scrunched up her nose looking at the exotic food.

Don't ask me where I learned that word. Blame school.

"He and her are making wedding plans. I think they're picking whose going to be the bridesmaid and grooms and stuff." Puck helped himself to a heaping of eggs.

"_He and her_? I'm not as old as you, but even_ I _know that's grammatically incorrect," I stated, stabbing at some eggs with a fork.

Stabbing why you may ask?

Well, I was in a bad mood.

After that little Puckabrina scene (yeah! I made a couple name for them!), the party ended. All the people from Faerie were at hotels because Mustardseed and Helena decided they would have their wedding in Ferryport Landing. Lovely, right? They couldn't have gone somewhere far away so Mustardseed wouldn't be able to _see my pain?_

Love really hurts. Especially if it punches you.

Puck rolled his eyes at my retort, and went back to eating his breakfast. Sabrina stood up and threw a jacket over her shoulder. "I'm gonna eat at the Blue Plate. Daph, you wanna come?"

I contemplated, then nodded, scooping another piece of egg in my mouth. "Sounds good. I haven't had one of Farrah's pancakes in forever!"'

Sabrina and I sat in one of those small booths at the Blue Plate Special. She had ordered turkey with gravy and a side of mashed potatoes with a small Coke. I got the special (blueberry pancakes, blueberry cobbler, and the blueberry smoothie) and the molten cake for dessert.

"As if you haven't eaten enough, Daphne," Sabrina joked. I rolled my eyes and stuffed my mouth with the pancake. _Oh, this was heaven. _I went for the smoothie next. I almost died from the _awesomesauceness _of it.

I was so loving my smoothie that I didn't even notice the door of the restaurant open.

"Hiya Mustardseed," Sabrina said. I froze, then coughed and gagged loudly. Mustardseed rushed over to me and patted my back while Sabrina rubbed my arm. "Gosh, Daphne! Don't do that again! You know how much that scared me?"

"I as well, " Mustardseed said.

"Well you scared me when you suddenly walked through the door!" I snapped at him.

His eyes looked guilty,. "I'm sorry. I ruined your morning."

My eyes softened, "Wait, Mustardseed. Sorry I overreacted. You just really…_really _scared me." He smiled at me.

"No harm no foul!" Sabrina said cheerfully.

"I almost choked!" I said, glaring at her.

"But it's obvious you were going to be okay. I mean- you're a _Grimm!_ We're just _awesomesauce _like that!" Sabrina winked at me.

Man. I going to have to stick with hearing Sabrina joke about my vocabulary for the rest of my awesomesauce life.

"Whatever." I waved my hand away, "Now, what are you doing here Mustardseed?"

"Oh yes. Right, " he said, "Sabrina, you and Puck have to be fitted for your dress and his tuxedo. Puck told me you were here so I came to tell you. He's already at Taylor's house. You'll probably be there for two hours considering there are a lot of people."

"The tailor?"

"No. _Taylor. _Taylor Soh. His dad is a tailor, but he's pretty good at doing that himself too."

Sabrina snickered, "Taylor the Tailor."

"How fitting!" I said laughing.

"Yes, yes it is." Mustardseed agreed.

"Hey wait a minute! Why am I not getting fitted?" I asked the prince.

Prince Mustardseed….

Soon to be king. I frowned at that.

"You're fitting is tomorrow. Taylor has today all filled. Hey, while Sabrina and Puck are at the tailor's house, do you want to spend some time with me?" My heart sped up.

Me and Mustardseed? Alone? For two hours? Squee!

"That'll be great!" I told him.

He grinned at me, "That's _awesomesauce_."

I groaned, "Are you guys going to tease me about that for the rest of my life?"

"Yes." They said in unison. I sighed.

"Well whatever…hey, where did you get that?" I pointed to the bracelet on his right wrist, He smiled, "Oh this? Helena gave this to me on our date that led to me proposing to her." I frowned at that. So she didn't _force _him?

"Well that's pretty," Sabrina said bluntly, looking at me sympathetically. It was a pink wrist band with the words, 'Love can be controlled at the most unexpected times.' It seemed impossible for a wrist band to hold so many words, but I figured it was magical.

"Yeah, it's nice," I said, then turned to Sabrina. Even if Mustardseed was here talking about his fiancé, I wasn't going o let that spoil my mood.

"You can _go now, _Sabrina," I said when she looked like she was standing in a comfortable position. She rolled her eyes, but couldn't wipe the smile off her face.

"Okay. Bye you two lovebirds-I mean friends," she walked away quickly before I could glare at her. Mustardseed had stopped fingering with the bracelet that Helena gave him and was looking towards Sabrina's direction.

We were both silent until Mustardseed said, "…Would you like to go for a walk?"

_A walk? With him? _Alone_?_

I smiled and tried to contain the giggle that was threatening to escape my mouth, "Sure. That sounds awesome!"

He smiled, and I couldn't help but smile back.

We were walking around the Sacred Grounds, enjoying the silence. It was a nice kind of silence. Not the evil-is-right-behind-you kind of silence, nor the awkward kind.

Mustardseed cleared his throat, and look a little embarrassed. I guess he was thinking about that diner scene with Sabrina…

"Sorry about Sabrina. She gets annoying sometimes. She always thinks that you're going to dump Helena and be with m-" I stopped blabbering and froze. My face was deathly white.

"Daphne…" Mustardseed started.

"_I didn't mean to say_ that!" I cried out, waving her arms around frantically,

"I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I didn't mean to say that! I swear! Oh no, me and my big mouth. Sabrina and Puck were right; I need a lid on my mouth. You must be angry with me now! Woe is _me-" _Mustardseed slapped a hand to her mouth.

"Daphne, I'm not mad at you," he said quietly, "Actually, I'm quite amused at your behavior."

"_Mhh?"_ I said confused.

The soon-to-be-king laughed, "Daphne, this is what I like about you. You always manage to make me smile. You're a very pretty and strong girl, too."

_Like? Smile? Pretty girl? Strong? _Me_?_

Mental squeal.

He kissed my forehead affectionately (another word I learned at school) and smiled.

"But…I'm in love with Helena." My heart dropped. It felt like it was being smashed into pieces repeatedly…over and over…

_Oww, it _hurts.

"Daphne, Helena is my other half, my true love. She's the prettiest girl I've ever seen, and she shines so bright of modestly. She's so perfect for me. I used to like you, but it was just silly crush. I know you like me too. But...it wouldn't work out. I mean, you're a Grimm. I'm an Everafter. You can find someone better –or of lower satisfaction- than me. I'm sorry. And-"

I stopped him. I didn't want to hear the rest. If he was going to praise Helena in front of me, I might as well die on the spot, "Stop. Can we at least still _be friends_?"

I truly was heartbroken, but I'd rather be friends with him than nothing at all.

He shook his head, "It wouldn't be good for my reputation."

I was completely flabbergasted, "Then why were you friends with my family in the past if you wanted to save your reputation?"

"I needed to get on my brother's good side. He's really the only sane family member I have left." My face turned red with anger.

"What the heck is your problem? You're not the Mustardseed I remember when my family and I came to New York! What's wrong with you?"

Mustardseed took my hands into his, but I snatched them back like he was poison, "I've changed. I need to change."

"_Why?" _I yelled at him.

"For Helena." My hear literally stopped right there.

It was over. My dream of being with Mustardseed was crushed.

I heard a beep, and then saw Mustardseed take out his phone, "Hello? Hey, sweet cheeks. I'm with Daphne. We aren't doing anything bad. I just told her to stop obsessing over me. Yeah. Uh-huh. Okay. Bye, love."

He turned to me, "I'm sorry, Daphne. Helena says something's come up and she needs me. I'm sure you'll find something useful to do for the next hour."

He didn't even say a goodbye, or give me a hug, nor shake of the hand. He just left. His wristband was glinting in the sun.

Something fishy was going on. I could tell. It had to do with Helena. I'm positive.

How I could possibly know all this in a matter of seconds?

Because I was now focused with my distraction out of my reach.

_**A/N. **__Well…finally, huh? I actually updated quite some time ago with my story __**Living the Dream. **__But on one's read it. It has __**Puck**__ in the newest chapter, so I'd like you guys to go check it out if you could. _

_Okay, I don't know if I'll ever think of a good plot for the sequel to THFAR so that might be delayed...again. T-T. I'm ashamed._

_On a good note: To my __**Living the Dream Readers: **__I just may update the next chapter soon because THAT is something I have ready. Are any of you guys good with solving mental problems? Because I have a logical, but silly one in the next installment of LTD._

_REMEMBER: If I'm not able to review your story, it's because of my trip to the Philippines. I'll try to write as many chapters as I can while having some fun in the sun! :D_

_One another note: Who's seen the animes: The Melancholy of Haruhi Suzumiya and Clannad? _

_I recommend __**Haruhi Suzumiya**__ if you like perverted humor and whatnot. Oh! And Sci-fi! They have AWESOME SCI=FI! I recommend __**Clannad **__if you're into a family type of story. This is the __**BEST **__anime ever! It brought me to tears! I guarantee you, if you're a heartless person; you'll still cry watching the After Story… _

_For both: watch the dubbed ones if you only know English and non-Japanese languages. :D_

_**AND THANKS SO MUCH TO TWILIGHTFUNATIC FOR BEING FAITHFUL TO MY STORIES AND MAKING ME HAPPY AGAIN!**_

'_Til next time!_

_~Lara_


	5. Dinner Talk

A/N. Hiya guys! Finally, right? Don't skip this I need you guys to read this:

I've been really depressed lately. Not like the suicide depressed, but writing depressed. This reviewer said quite some time ago that I tend to ramble a lot in my stories so I'm trying to change that. But it was a flame so I was moody for about two days. :P Anyways, _I got a new review that totally woke me up._

_I went to check on the reviews again, and I smiled. I grinned. I laughed._

_I want to thank every single one of you guys! The good and the bad. :) The normal and the crazy. The loud and the quiet. Your reviews get me going, and enough to get me writing again. :D_

_I love every single one of you guys! I'd thought I'd let you know._

And no-this is not an ending chapter. :)

Oh, I'm writing in 3rd POV now, sorry I keep switching. :P

KUDOS TO ZOOCAN FOR HER FUNNY JOKE ABOUT PUCKABRINA AND SUCK! So I don't own the lines that start with 'Why does his name go first...' :D I also included your request of Titania blowing up in Puck's face. ;) That credit goes to Zoocan.

DISCLAIMER: Haven't done these in awhile. I do not own the Sisters Grimm. Only the plot, Helena, the adobo, and the butterknife in this chapter. :D

**Chapter 5: Dinner Talk**

Daphne swiveled in her spinning chair, and tapped a pen to her chin.

Something was wrong. _Definitely._

Ever since that incident with the_ I-Love-Helena-And-Not-You Bomb_ during the stroll, Daphne remembered something.

Mustardseed never wore the bracelet at Puck's birthday party. But he had said that Helena had given it to him when he proposed to her on a date before they came to Ferryport Landing. So Mustardseed should have worn it at the party, but why didn't he? And also at the party, whenever Helena walked by, his smile faltered. Daphne failed to point that out until now, and was just remembering it. He would call Daphne, 'Daphne'; not any nicknames like 'Daffy' or 'Daph', and he was acting very in character too when Helene wasn't around. Well, besides the scene at the park: that was un-Mustardseed like.

And totally olive.

So she came to a conclusion.

Mustardseed was under some kind of spell. And it had to do with the bracelet he got from Helena.

Daphne was a detective; of course she would be able to figure it out. But what she was wondering was what spell did the bracelet use. If she figured out the spell, Uncle Jake could help her find a counteracting spell to break it.

But Helena obviously wasn't going to tell her; she practically loathed Daphne. And Mustardseed would get suspicious if Daphne asked him for the bracelet. So Daphne would have to steal it.

She didn't like stealing _at all_. She didn't like people stealing from _her_ (a perfect example was the incident with Sabrina stealing the key to help Mr. Canis from Daphne). But if it was to help Mustardseed -and _maybe_ reveal his true feelings of Daphne- this Grimm was all for it!

Granny knocked on the door and slowly opened it, "_Liebling_?"

"Yeah, Granny?"

"Hurry down. Mustardseed, his mom, and Helena are here for dinner."

"Sure, Granny!" Daphne fake smiled. Granny Relda closed the door, and Daphne dropped the smile. She sighed loudly.

_I can do this. I'll just steal it then return it.  
_  
Daphne closed her eyes then inhaled and exhaled. She opened the door and walked downstairs, with another fake grin plastered on her face.

Downstairs, Puck was being scolded by his mother, while Sabrina sat next to him awkwardly.

"Why can't you be like your dear brother and marry a Faerie?-No offense to you, Ms. Grimm. Puck, you're the older one and I expected you to know better- well, not really since you're the one who got banished. I don't blame you for it, honey-Moth wasn't right for you. But we would be so rich and our popularity would go up! Puck-you have to grow up! Why can't you be like your brother...?" Titania rambled on and on. Sabrina's neck was getting red from embarrassment. Puck's ears were tinted the same shade. Both from embarrassment and the feeling of being compared to his brother. Again.

Mustardseed and Helena were cuddling on the couch (causing a mental gag from Daphne) with Mustardseed whispering sweet words to Helena, while his fiancé smirked at Daphne.

Uncle Jake peeked his head from the kitchen, "Hey, Daffy; could you help me in the kitchen? Your grandmother's getting the table set along with your sister and future brother-in-law."

"Sure." Daphne would do _anything_ to get away from the stupid couple. Then she remembered something. If Puckabrina got married, then how could Daphne and Mustardseed be together since they would be related to each other by marriage?

She would deal with it later. At the moment, it didn't seem like they _would_ be getting together.

Uncle Jake nodded his head to a pot on the stove, "Just stir the chicken around and tell me if the soup needs more salt or pineapple." He continued chopping the apples for the desert pie.

Daphne did as so, but was surprised to see that the soup was a brownish color. "What's this, Uncle Jake?"

"Your grandmother found this recipe in the Philippines. It's called 'Adobo'. It's surprisingly good, isn't it?" Daphne blew on the soup and sipped a little.

"Wow! This is great! It looks weird, but I think Sabrina might actually like this!"

"I'm glad you like it. So does it need salt or anything?"

"No it's perfect." Daphne grinned at her uncle. "Hey, Uncle Jake?"

"Yeah, Princess?"

Daphne fumbled with her fingers. "You've seen that bracelet that Mustardseed's been wearing, right?" He nodded. "Well, I just figured out that the bracelet has a spell on it that's making Mustardseed in love with Helena."

Uncle Jake let go of the knife, and fortunately didn't get cut. "What? Are you serious?"

"Dead serious."

Uncle Jake leaned on the counter and pursed his lips. "Hmm, he does act awfully weird nowadays..."

"Can you help me...get the bracelet from him?"

"You mean steal? I'd never pin you as a stealing type of niece-"

"No, no, no! I'm going to return it! I'm not stealing!" Daphne protested.

"Okay, okay. Don't get your braids in a twist. Well, you have to actually for it to become a braid-"

"Uncle Jake. Will you help me?" the Grimm pleaded.

Her uncle grinned, "Well, of course! You're my favorite niece-don't tell Sabrina that. But what do we do once we have it?"

Daphne said, "Well, I was hoping you'd analyze the bracelet or something then help me find a counteracting spells or whatever..."

"Cracking the books, I see," Uncle Jake smirked. "Alright. Besides, I haven't done anything very fun in awhile."

Daphne grinned, but then slowly frowned. "But my problem is getting it from him."

Her uncle grinned mischievously. There was a glint in his eye; similar to Puck when he was planning a prank. "Don't worry. I got that handled." Outside the kitchen door, you could hear the shuffling of feet. "Daph, you can bring out the Adobo to the kitchen table. I think Puckabrina set it out already."

Daphne grinned at the use of her pairing name. He was the only one who she told the name too, and awesomesaucely enough, he used it quite nicely.

Unfortunately, Puckabrina chose that moment to walk through the door.

"What?" Sabrina said. "What the heck is Puckabrina?" Puck had the same puzzled expression.

_Oops._ Daphne simply replied, "Your pairing name."

"_Pairing name_?" Sabrina said. Daphne thought she was going to be enraged, but the next thing she said was quite amusing. "Why does _his_ name go first?" She jabbed her thumb in Puck's direction.

Puck smirked at his girlfriend, "Because, if your name went first, Sabrina, it'd be 'Suck' and frankly, 'Puckabrina' sounds a lot better than 'Suck'."

Uncle Jake snorted while Daphne burst out laughing. Sabrina scowled, and shoved her boyfriend. "Anyways, Uncle Jake. The tables full and everyone's waiting for the food."

Uncle Jake cursed, "Crap! I didn't finish the apple pie! Well, a little magic won't hurt, right?" He dumped the apple's he was cutting in the unfinished crust and into the microwave. The three teens looked at him with a look of disbelief. Wasn't the pie supposed to go into the oven? He then took out a wand, pointing it at the microwave, and muttered a few incoherent words. Then he pressed the number 4 on the microwave.

"The pie should bake for a longer time, Uncle Jake," Sabrina pointed out.

"It's magical, Brina. Time doesn't matter," he said hurriedly. "Daffy, bring out the Adobo. Puck; the rice please. And Brina, the Coke and Nectar Juice. Titania and Helena love that nectar thing." Sabrina and Puck hurried out.

Daphne turned to her uncle, "The bracelet...?"

"I got it, Daph. Don't worry. We'll fix your Mustardseed in no time," Uncle Jake assured her with a wink. Daphne turned bright red, then stuck her tongue out at her uncle and went into the dining room with the food. Granny walked in at the same time and smiled at her granddaughter. Daphne smiled back. It was a genuine smile. Knowing that there was some way to help Mustardseed brought the smile on her face.

Helena was striking a conversation with Mustardseed about how the dining room was too small and how the utensils weren't made of gold. _Whinny idiot_, Daphne thought, mentally scoffing. This Grimm usually didn't think badly of people, but Helena was on her evil olives list at the moment.

"What's with the face, Ms. Grimm?" Helena asked Daphne politely, but her eyes were cold and hard.

"I'm simply making your everyday face, Helena," the Grimm said innocently. She then struck an awkward pose, pretending to be Helena. The fiancé narrowed her eyes at the girl. She then proceeded to kiss Mustardseed in front of Daphne. More like a make out session at the table.

"Hey dudes, keep it PG!" Puck said covering his eyes and Sabrina. His girlfriend had to agree scoldingly, "This is not some strippers club where you can openly do that."

Helene opened her mouth to speak, then closed it, then opened it like a fish. Daphne sent a meaningful _thank you_ look to Puckabrina. They smiled in return.

"This looks wonderful, Relda," Titania said warmly and politely. Granny had come out of the kitchen with bread and butter, along with jam and a butterknife. _If only Helena could've accidentally stabbed herself with that butterknife…_

"Thank you very much. That means a lot coming from royalty like you."

Daphne sat next to Mustardseed seeing it was the only seat left besides the one next to Helene (and no way was she sitting there!) where Uncle Jake would be sitting. Next to Uncle Jake would be Puckabrina, then Granny Relda and Titania. The rest of the family was either shopping or meditating.

The youngest Grimm girl sighed. It was going to be a delicious, but stressful dinner.

*•*•*

Uncle Jake came out of the kitchen with the apple pie, looking as if it took a long time to prepare it, but in reality, only took around four minutes, then six or seven minutes for it to cool down. "Desert's ready!"

Puck pumped his fist in the air, "Alright! Bring out the bad boy!" Sabrina slapped his arm at his behavior. Everyone took a slice of pie.

Daphne 'mmm'ed in approval. "This is great, Uncle Jake!"

"Don't make unnecessary noises, Daphne," Helena said sickly sweet, "We wouldn't want people thinking something was going on, would we?"

The Grimm glared at the fairy, but then slumped in her seat from the embarrassment.

Helena giggled, "Look, Musty! She's as flustered as a tomato! Ha!" 'Musty' laughed along with her.

Jake and Puckabrina looked at Daphne worriedly. She signaled that she was alright.

When Mustardseed and Helena settled down, the almost queen of Faerie asked Uncle Jake, "Could you please pass the butter?"

There was a glint in Jake Grimm's eyes that only Daphne noticed, "Of course!" As he was giving it to Helena, he squeezed it, and the butter glided in the air for two seconds before landing on Helene's lap.

"Oh my gosh! Get it off me!" She screeched. Helena threw it to Mustardseed, who was thrown off guard. He tried grabbing it in his hands, but only succeeded in making his wrists buttery, which in turn made his bracelet slip inch by inch...

...his bracelet was slipping off!

Daphne grinned at her uncle widely. He pretended not to notice by whistling, but flashed a wink at her.

While the two betroths were babbling about their buttery selves, they didn't notice the bracelet slip off and somehow into Daphne's lap. Before anyone saw, she put the buttery bracelet under her bum. Humiliating when she'd stand up to see a stain on her jeans, but worth it.

"Oh Musty! This is so gross! You're going to have to buy me another one of these tops!" She wrapped sticky self around him.

But, hey, the bracelet was off! Daphne smirked as she saw Mustardseed put her hands into her lap. "Helena. You have a billion of those shirts. I'm not buying more. And I told you to stop calling me Musty! It's annoying."

The girl blinked. "What? You never say no to me! Not since...," she trailed off staring at Mustardseed's wrists. "Where's your bracelet?"

"Why does that even matter?"

"Where is your bracelet?" She repeated more forcefully.

"Helena."

"Musty! Where is your bracelet?"

He rolled his eyes, "I don't care at the moment. What I care about is your snippy attitude!"

The two quarreled even as they got out of the house and left, saying short goodbyes. Titania had brought home the left over pie and thanked them for the evening.

Puckabrina had already gone upstairs to sleep along with Granny Relda. And the other Grimms that had not had the dinner were sleeping too. So left downstairs were Uncle Jake and Daphne washing the dishes.

"Thanks again."

"No problem, kiddo. That's what magical uncles do."

"So, we going to analyze this pink thing tomorrow?"

"Yep. And now you don't have to worry about changing Mustardseed back. It seems not wearing the bracelet brings back the real Mustardseed."

"Thank goodness for that!"

There were silence for awhile, and then Daphne was laughing quietly, "That was freaking awesomesauce when you squeezed the butter into Helena's lap."

"Oh gosh! Did you see their faces! Priceless!"

This is how every night should finish. With people happy and smiling.

And no distractions at the moment.

A/N. Yep. Long and nice! :D Anyways, chapters before, I said it had been six years since Daphne and Mustardseed had seen each other. It's actually four. Heh. Sorry about that. So Daphne's 12 and Mustardseed's 13 or 14. I'd like to clear that up. :)

Have a good day!

-Lara

Ps. Adobo is this dish including chicken and soup-called sabaw; pronounced sa-baow, it's my favorite Filipino dish! And it's quite easy to make if you're not afraid to touch uncooked chicken. And it smells really good! :D Oh how I love Filipino food…:D


	6. Doubting My Happiness

A/N. Thanks so much guys! I almost teared up at the great feedback! I love you guys. I hope you understand that in a sister to sister/sister to brother kind of way. :D I added sister to brother in case some boy was reading this. :)

Erg, I have to remember to spell Helena's name right. :P Thanks to twilightfunatic and a few others for reminding me of that. :)

Enjoy! And thanks to everyone for your suggestions, I'm so using them. :) I also think you'll like this chapter…I found it kind of…sweet! :D

PS. I know one reviewer said something about them not liking drama, so I'm only adding a really small amount between Helena and Daphne. :) Well, that's for next chapter I mean. I couldn't really fit any of that in this chapter.

**Chapter 6: Doubting My Own Happiness**

Jake peered closely at the bracelet, "Well it's magical for sure."

"No duh, Sherlock." Daphne rolled her eyes at her uncle, but a smile was playing out on her face.

They were in the living room sitting on the couch with books surrounding them. They decided that right after lunch that they would analyze what had kept Mustardseed under a love spell. Everyone else had gone out to do something. Puck and Sabrina- excuse me, I meant _Puckabrina, _Puckabrina was on a date while everyone else was out either at the grocery store, at the bank, or walking Elvis out.

Uncle Jake's eyes crinkled at the sides as he grinned at his niece. "Anyways, from the magical vibe it's giving me, and the books I went through, a sorceress by the name of Misaki Kei made a spell and casted it on an earring that was a present for her best friend. The same spell was also put on the bracelet Helena gave to Mustardseed. Anyways, Misaki gave it to her best friend because she was in love with him, but he wouldn't return her feelings because he was," he coughed, turning red, "he was...not into girls."

Daphne's lips formed an 'O'.

"Anyways, they got married later, and she got a happy ending with him."

"Seriously? That's it?"

Uncle Jake nodded, "Yep. But he did find out about it on his deathbed and ripped the earring from his ear so he wouldn't be under the spell anymore. So...he died with his ear ripped. I guess an _almost_ happy ending."

"Ouch."

"Yeah. But you don't have to worry about any of that. We have the bracelet, Mustardseed's fine, and he'll probably soon find out that Helena had him under and break off the wedding."

"Who's going to tell him? Obviously not Helena..." Daphne trailed off seeing the smirk on her uncle's face.

"You will," was his simple answer.

"Wait, what?" He ignored her and took out his cell phone, and tapped a few numbers. "Uncle Jake-"

He pressed a finger to his lips, signaling her to stop and held the phone to his ear. "Hey Mustardseed!"

_What?_ "Uncle Jake!" She reached for the phone, lunging for him. He dodged wildly and calmly said into the phone, "Mustardseed, could you meet Daphne at the coffee shop in the Sacred Grounds? She has something to tell you."

"Give me the phone, Uncle Jake!" Daphne asked desperately.

The blond Grimm grinned, "Oh? You want to talk to Daphne? Here, Daphne."

"Wait! I don't want it anymore-" He forcefully put his phone against her ear.

"Hi, Daph! So would 3 o'clock work? I can pick you up there and we can get some coffee or something."

Daphne glared at her uncle, then sighed and said, "Of course. That works perfectly." _Just enough time for me to kill my uncle_.

"Great, see you then Daffy."

"Bye, Mustardseed." The phone clicked, signaling their conversation was over. She then turned slowly to her uncle.

"Uncle Jake..." she said threateningly.

He put his hands up, "Daphne..."

She held a copy of, 'How to Cook Fried Tarantulas', above her head, looking menacingly at him.

"Please don't..." Uncle Jake said, covering his head.

Minutes later, Daphne's uncle was tied to a rocking chair, while the girl herself was in the kitchen, reading the directions aloud. "Number 4: _After you have gotten all the ingredients together and sliced the head, take out the frozen tarantula legs out of the freezer and put it under warm tap water for three minutes." _

Uncle Jake whimpered. He was so not looking forward to being forced to each tarantulas with sliced heads. Whoever thought of this as a delicacy was evil and wanted Jake Grimm to be food poisoned!

A few hours later after her uncle had been fed, and she had gotten ready, Daphne walked into the coffee shop where Mustardseed waved at her from a table. She sat down across from the blond and grinned. "Hey Mustardseed."

"It's wonderful to see you again, Daph." He smiled warmly at her. She began to feel her cheeks heat up.

_He really knows how to make me feel all warm and make my heart speed up. _

Mustardseed glanced at the brunette haired Grimm and asked, "What would you like to drink? It's on me."

"No it's fine! I'll pay." She reached into her wallet and took out a ten dollar bill, and was about to give it to him when he stopped her, and put her hand into his. He looked into her chocolate like orbs and smiled.

"I insist."

She started to stutter, "Um, o-okay." He grinned and started to walk towards the counter.

"Hot chocolate with cream and cinnamon please!" He nodded. Mustardseed then started talking to the lady at the counter -who was now the owner since the death of Briar Rose- who was eyeing him up and down with a smile.

Daphne felt a fire of jealously course through her. Then she turned red and shook her head violently. _Dang it! I couldn't have..._fallen _for him so fast, could I? I mean, I knew I liked him but, I'm only 12!_

But then she saw how he was ignoring the looks and her hopes were pulled up. He came back with her chocolate in his hands.

"Thanks," she said. He grinned in reply. There was a small silence while they sipped their drinks. Not an awkward, but a casual atmosphere was there. It was very enjoyable. The first one to break it though was Mustardseed.

He scratched the back of his head. "Hey, Daphne..."

_Uh-oh. He only calls me Daphne when he's serious or Helena's around. Or if he's under another spell._

Which would not be _awesomesauce _at all.

"Yes?" Daphne asked quietly.

"I'm sorry."

"Okay...wait, _what_? Why?"

"I completely hurt you when I told you I was so in love with Helena and all that mushy stuff. I don't know what happened..."

The Grimm girl's heart sped up. So it was all because of that stupid bracelet! Then, all those things he told her were fake. He wasn't so in love with Helena, but then…

'_I used to like you, but it was just silly crush. I know you like me too.'_

Was he lying about that too? She hoped not. It's all because of that stupid bracelet…

That Mustardseed didn't know about yet! Then Daphne remembered what she was supposed to tell him.

"I forgive you. Completely." She placed her hands over his smiling for a second, "But I have to tell you something."

"What is it?"

Then she told him. Daphne told him how Helena had controlled him with a spell on the bracelet. She told him the story of Misaki Kei too. At first he was shocked, and then he turned angry.

They had finished their drinks and were now sitting on a park bench outside since it was getting to be crowded in the shop.

"That infuriating woman! I liked her a bit at first, but now?" Mustardseed sent his fist into the bench's arm rest angrily. Daphne patted his arm.

"I know. I was shocked when I figured it out!"

He shook his head, "I'm so mad. I can't believe I'm getting married to her."

Daphne nodded, then his words registered in her mind, "Wait, so you're not going to call off the wedding?"

"I can't."

An uncomfortable silence settled.

Daphne felt her stomach go queasy. This wasn't how she wanted things to go. She hoped he would've called off the wedding, Helena would move far away, and maybe they could get together. She knew it sounded selfish, but everyone was entitled to happiness, weren't they? All of this would've been easier if Mustardseed wasn't getting married. Now, everything would go horribly! Nothing would go right. Once they got married, they were done. There would be no Daphne with Mustardseed! There would only be Helena and Mustardseed, with Daphne living all alone!

Sometimes, Daphne Grimm doubted herself too much. She doubted her happiness far too often. Sure she was more optimistic than her sister, but she had her fears and doubts too.

She felt Mustardseed tip her chin up. He narrowed his eyes at her then said, "I can see right through you, Daphne. Stop doubting." Then something very soft was pressed against her lips. Her eyes widened.

_Oh my gravy. _

_Mustardseed was kissing me._

Soon, she kissed back softly. He moved his hands to cup her face. His lips were slightly chapped, but it made the kiss all the more wonderful.

Sadly, they broke apart a few seconds later (in reality, it was only two seconds, sadly). The Grimm girl blushing furiously and the fairy smiling adoringly at Daphne.

"W...what was that for?" she stuttered.

"I've wanted to do that for quite some time." Daphne's face turned red. She tried to speak but nothing came out.

"Daph, even if I was under a spell, it couldn't change the fact that I've liked you for the past few years. After you and your family left years ago, I remembered you and your bubbly face. I've been crushing on you since then." Daphne couldn't have felt happier. She really was happy. The boy she's liked likes her back. Everything should've been dandy. But there were always problems in relationships.

"But Mustardseed, you're getting married..."

He pulled at his hair frustratingly, "I know; I have to get married. It doesn't make me very happy..."

"But you're entitled to happiness too, you know," Daphne argued softly. Mustardseed looked at her and sighed, then pulled her towards him.

She caught herself in Mustardseed's warm embrace. Daphne was surprised at first, but then she hugged him back. They stayed like that for awhile.

When they broke apart, he smiled sadly, "My mom also is entitled to happiness too."

Daphne looked at him in confusion, "Mustardseed-"

He pressed his hand against her mouth, "Wait one second and let me finish. Mom has been handling everything in Faerie by herself. I sometimes help, but she's more focused on having me go on dates rather than helping her with taxes and such. She wants me to be married so I can be happy, but she also needs support from my bride's family. And see, Helena came from a rich fairy family. So when we get married, our parent's will go hand in hand to helping each other, and it will be easier. Mom is still sad about Dad's death, so she has to deal with that too. And once I get married, and she has help from more people, she'll be happy. And all I want is my mom to be happy."

Daphne thought it over, and then she smiled softly at the sky. "You're such a sweet person, Mustardseed. Putting your mother's happiness over your own. It's brave. And I can't say anything bad about that. And I won't be selfish. Your mom deserves happiness and so do you."

Mustardseed shook his head and smiled, "Thank you. But to tell you the truth..."

He whispered in her ear, "My happiness is you."

Her heart thumped in her chest so loudly she thought he could hear it.

She smiled, but then frowned at him, "So how?"

"How what?"

"How will this work out if you're getting married, but you want to be with me? And also with the fact that Sabrina and Puck may get married, which would lead us to the fact that we would be related by law anyways. So if we dated then, it would be incest, right?"

Mustardseed shook his head and laughed, "Daph, you're so doubtful."

Then, he said confidently to her, "Love always finds away. So don't be doubtful."

Daphne smiled, but she was just hiding how worried she was on the inside.

This Grimm was very doubtful of herself during relationship situations. Because she hadn't experience this kind of thing before, she was very confused. She didn't want to become too confident because she was scared of how it would end. Daphne's mom had told her stories of how she and Daphne's father had gotten together. They were so in love that Daphne would get stars just from listening to the stories. That's why Daphne always cheered Puckabrina on with their relationship. She wanted them to be happy. Her parents were happy. Now it was Daphne's turn to be happy. But then again, was she ready for her happiness? With happiness came drama, and sometimes drama led to fear. And right now, Daphne Grimm was very scared to be blunt. Scared of what would happen if they got together. Scared of what would happen if Helena found out. But that wasn't what she was scared of the most...

She was mostly scared of falling in love.

And she probably had already fallen in deep.

A/N. KYYYYAAAAAA! Two chapters in a week? Not to mention I uploaded my other stories! :D See? When you guys work together to make me reviews, it gets me going! ;D

Anyways, YAY! A lot of DaphnexMustardseed in this chapter, huh? THE FLOWERS OF MOE ARE OVERFLOWING!

Sorry, I'm in a Maid Sama mood. :) Oh and that story of Misaki Kei is fake. I just took both of the names from different animes (Misaki [Ayuzawa]-Maid Sama; Kei [Takshima]-Special A) but they're both by the same company. :)

Hmm…now that I'm re-reading this, I made Mustardseed character into Usui a little…0.0 Well, without the perverted alien stuff.

Am I making them a bit too mushy? Tell me! MB never does anything romantically for Daphne or Mustardseed really, so I can't tell if they're in character. And if you're mad the kiss scene was short, well- DAPHNE'S ONLY 12! Gosh, it's not like she's going to turn her first kiss into a hot make-out session…

That would be gross, seeing that this is Daphne- the innocent, but bubbly word-maker who has a high metabolism. :P And that I'm not a pro at making mushy stuff. I'm more of a silent comedian, if that makes any sense. :)D -That supposed to be a mustache guy.

Anyways, suggestions? I know people wanted more Puckabrina, so I'll do that next chapter. :)

So yeah. :D Hope you enjoyed! :D PYON! PYON! Sorry this Authors Note was just some pointless blubber! ;D

~Lara


	7. Do Whatcha Gotta Do

A/N. 'Ello, gove'na! :D I've always wanted to type that…

Well I started planning and writing as soon as I got four reviews within three hours! YOU GUYS ARE SO AWESOME! Before I posted the chapter, I had no idea how I was going to fit drama in here without one of you not liking it. And I had no idea how I was going to be able to get Daphne and Mustardseed together without them being called an incest couple. But I've at least gotten a lead on that stuff…

Just wanted to say that. Hah. Here's your chapter! And today's chapter title breaks so many grammar rules *sarcasm*. Lol.

**Chapter 7: Do Whatcha Gotta Do**

After their –_ahem- _date, Daphne came home grinning like a maniac. As soon as she closed the door, she touched her tingling lips.

_Flashback_

"_Bye, Daph. I'll see you soon!" Mustardseed said bringing Daphne towards the doorsteps. _

"_Bye Mustardseed," she said, turning around to see his face centimeters away from hers. He smiled warmly at her._

"_Mustardseed, someone might see us…" Daphne said worriedly, looking around him. _

_He flashed a grin at her, "Then I'll make this quick." He quickly pecked her lips and pulled away fast before she could respond back. Even so, her face turned into the color of a blood red Sharpie. Mustardseed chuckled, and hugged Daphne before leaving with another goodbye._

_End of Flashback_

"What's with that grin on your face?" Daphne jumped when she saw Uncle Jake looking at her from his chair…

"I'm sorry! I forgot to untie you!" She repeated her apology as she untied her uncle. As soon as the rope where gone, Uncle Jake let out a relieved sigh.

"Thank God. I thought I was going to be stuck in that seat forever. My butt was starting to act up." He started to rub his aching hindquarters, while glaring at Daphne, "I almost peed in my pants you know."

"Sorry again, Uncle Jake," she said in a small voice. He cracked a grin, and hugged Daphne with his arm that hadn't just been touching his behind.

"That's okay, kiddo. So how did everything go?"

Daphne instinctively touched her lips again with a giddy smile.

He gasped when he understood, "I'm going to kill-"

"No!" Daphne grabbed his arms as he was turning towards the door, "It was shocking at first, don't hurt him! I liked it! Oh wait, I didn't mean it that way! We didn't go far, it was only a peck! Well, it lasted for more than a second-wait! I don't mean it like that either! Oh, I'm probably getting you all confused…"

Uncle Jake stared at his babbling niece. "Daphne, you guys were only supposed to talk, not make-out-"

"_We didn't make out!_" Daphne said exasperatedly. "It was only two seconds long!"

"Still, Daphne. Even if you know he likes you back, he has no right to take advantage-"

"Oh my muffins, Uncle Jake! He did _not!_ That two second kiss was it! I swear, you're taking Dad's role now as my father…"

Her uncle sighed loudly. "Okay, okay. Let's leave this all behind for now. Tell me how he took it." Jake finally unclenched his fist, and fell onto the couch.

Daphne took a seat next to him, "He got angry to say the least. But he said he wasn't-_couldn't_ break off the wedding."

"What? Why? Why couldn't he just expose what Helena did to him?"

"Because the wedding means to much to his mom. His mom has paid for taxes, and taken care of Faerie all by herself since her husband's death. Mustardseed says his mom needs support, and by support he means money from the bride's family."

Jake mulled over it for awhile. "I guess that makes sense. And it's good; he's doing it for his mom."

"Yeah, Mustardseed's so awesomesauce," Daphne said with stars in her eyes.

Her uncle studied her smiling slightly, "So, from the expression you had when you came into the house, I take it his feelings are the same towards you?"

She started to nod vigorously, and then she stopped with a frown on her face.

"What's wrong now?"

"I don't think his feelings are the same."

"Why?"

Daphne squeaked so quietly, "Because I might be in love with him."

Uncle Jake stared at her. "Daphne you're twelve."

"Love has no age," she retorted. "Besides, my birthday's almost here."

"He's getting married."

"Love will find a way."

"If you guys get together, you know that'll be incest right?"

"…I can't argue with that. But I'll do anything to be with him."

He looked at his niece for a long time. "You're serious, aren't you?"

"Dead serious, Uncle Jake. I know I'm young. That doesn't mean I want to…be, _be_ with him now. Like, I don't want to get married right now. And have you ever seen me more serious than this?" They had a stare down for five seconds.

"No," he admitted. Daphne smiled triumphantly. Uncle Jake sat up, then bent down and rested his head in his arms. "Daphne, please don't regret this."

"Why would I?" she asked.

He glanced at his right to her, "Because if you do, then I'll feel as if I'm supporting some fake relationship." Daphne grinned widely, and launched herself at her uncle.

"Thank you, Uncle Jake!" Uncle Jake pushed her away, trying to keep a straight face at her confused expression. "If you're going to thank me, do it right!"

Daphne laughed at how childish he was, but put her hands together with the tips of all her fingers pointing up. "_Arigato, gozai-mas."_

"Hey! I'm not an old man!" Daphne and Uncle Jake laughed for awhile.

"So, how?"

"How what?"

"How will this work out if Mustardseed's getting married, but you want to be with him? And also with the fact that Sabrina and Puck may get married, which would lead you two to the fact that you would be related by law anyways. So if you guys dated then, it would be incest, right?"

"I feel a sense of déjà vu, but with roles reversed. Anyways, number one; I have a plan for that. Number two; I don't know yet. And number three; yes, sadly. But we only need the answers for one and two."

"Well since you haven't found a solution to number two, what's your plan for number one?"

"I'm going to object," Daphne replied simply.

"What?"

"You know? At the wedding, they say something like, 'Does anyone object to this marriage?' So I'll be in the crowd and object!"

"Are you serious?"

"_Now_ what's wrong with my plan?"

Uncle Jake waved a hand at her, "Just do what you gotta do, Daffy. I'll go with the flow."

Daphne shook her head, but smiled. Her uncle was just so awesomesauce. Sometimes, she knew her decisions were rash, but she knew she went more into detail than her sister.

"Okay. Well, anyways, when's the wedding?"

Uncle Jake looked at the calendar. "July 31st."

Daphne sighed. "That's only a few weeks away."

She was so not looking forward to that date.

O.O.O

_(A Week Before The Wedding)_

So far, Daphne and Mustardseed had been on four dates since they had confessed their liking for each other.

Her secrets were killing her. Daphne wanted to tell Sabrina and Puck so badly about the bracelet, but she didn't want them to spoil the wedding for Mustardseed. And then came the next problem-Puck and Mustardseed's mom.

"_All I wish for is my mom's happiness."_

How could Daphne give her that happiness when she wanted some of her own? She couldn't marry Mustardseed- heck, she was only twelve!

Daphne couldn't figure these things out. What she hoped for was that she would be about to wing it somehow.

She paced around the bedroom, looking frustrated. Sabrina and Puck still didn't know about the bracelet, nor did her parents or Granny Relda. Uncle Jake, Mustardseed, and Elvis were the only people-err, _beings_ that she told.

She scratched Elvis' ear. "What am I going to do?"

Elvis whined in response. She sighed. Then she decided.

She was going to talk to Mustardseed. She knew what she was going to say.

_I would put everyone else's happiness over my own. Even if that meant I lose mine in the process._

Daphne had sheer determination in her eyes. She then closed them to remember every moment they spend together.

_Series of Flashbacks_

"_An olive? Seriously?"_

"_I don't like olives. So I decided that Helena would forever be one in my book."_

"_You're weird, Daphne. It's cute."_

_O.O.O_

"_Hey, Mustardseed."_

"_Hmm?"_

"_If I was actually a guy, what would your reaction be?"_

"_I'd be surprised, but turn gay just for you."_

"_That's super weird, but sweet."_

O.O.O

"_You have some whipped cream on your nose, Daphne."_

"_I do? I knew the whipped cream was piled too high!"_

_He kissed her nose lightly, and smiled warmly at her. "It's gone now." _

"_Uh, um, t-thanks."_

_O.O.O_

"_What is it, Mustardseed?"_

"_I'm just wondering why Puck calls you a Marshmallow."_

"_Well it's because he says I'm sweet and chubby like a Marshmallow."_

"_Ha, well you're too cute to be a fluffy Marshmallow."_

"_Then what would I be?"_

"_The moon."_

"_Why?"_

"_Well, up close, you seem normal. On the moon-it doesn't glow, and it seems to have just a few flaws, like you. But they aren't bad at all. You also have many phases, your happy phases, sad ones, mad ones, and funny phases; I truly love them all. But from afar, you glow so brightly you outshine the stars. And the moon has layers like you; there are so many that I haven't discovered yet, and I'm eager to find them."_

"_So what would my nickname be?"_

"_Hmm, Lunar?"_

"_Alright. It's better than being known as a chubby Marshmallow." _

"_But I wouldn't care if you were known as a Marshmallow or a moon. My feelings wouldn't change either way._

_End of Series of Flashbacks_

The phone rung four times before the prince picked it up, "Hello?"

"Hey Mustardseed, it's Daphne. Where are you now?"

_Oh no, _Mustardseed thought. "At the park. But Daphne, don't come now-"

"I have to talk to you. I'm coming there."

"Wait! Don't," the other line went down, and Mustardseed cursed quietly.

"Who was that, Musty?" Helena said, snuggling close to him. He grimaced, feeling her bony bones.

"Just a friend," he said disappointedly.

He knew Daphne coming wouldn't end well.

O.O.O

Helena spotted Daphne as soon as she was in sight. Her eyes narrowed and they were blazing.

"What is she doing here?"

"I…I don't know," he said honestly. "She said she wanted to talk."

"She said? Was she the one on the phone?"

"Yes."

Helena swore quietly, "You idiot! You know I hate her!"

"Well you know I don't!" he said equally as mad.

Daphne grew closer to them, with a stony look on her face. _What is she doing here? Now I can't talk to Mustardseed._

"Musty, I don't appreciate you taking her side."

"Well I don't appreciate you putting me under a spell!"

Helena froze. "W…what?"

"I know all about it."

"Who told you?"

He didn't answer her. "It was that stupid Grimm girl wasn't it?"

"She is not stupid!" Mustardseed told her angrily, "She is a much better person than you are.

She glared menacingly at him, and then she smirked.

Daphne had no idea what was going on there. She pushed herself to walk faster.

"What?" Mustardseed said, looking displeased.

"Ever heard of actions speak louder than words?" He nodded stiffly.

"Well she's about to hear an earful."

Daphne froze in place, when she saw them kissing right in front of her.

Mustardseed sat shocked. _What am I not pushing her off? _

_Why wasn't he pushing her off? _Daphne swallowed nervously. _Did he kiss her back? What if he liked it? Oh gosh…_ Daphne's knuckles turned white from them clenching, and she began to panic.

_Calm down, Daphne. This isn't how everything's going to go. You will not cry. You will not run away. You will face them head on. Do what you have to do._

As soon as Mustardseed broke off the kiss, he turned to Daphne with wide eyes, "Daphne…"

The girl stopped him, and turned to Helena. "So, actions speak louder than words, huh? What were you saying then?"

Helena rolled her eyes, "As if I couldn't make it any clearer. He's mine. We're getting married. So get out of my life, you hag."

Daphne's eyes emotionless, then she smiled. "Would you like to hear what I have to say?"

Helena smirked, not knowing what was coming.

"Well hear this!" Daphne slammed her hand hard into Helena's cheek with as much force as possible. Mustardseed looked at her in shock. He had never seen Daphne so…_angry._

Helena was still covering from the shock when Daphne said, "It's very impolite to kiss someone I care very deeply for in front of my face, you disgusting _olive_! Mustardseed is not someone you can control with your charms; and I mean that literally. You can't play with people's emotions, not expecting it to backfire on you. That's not right. And even if you do, they'll never love you back for real. You can't force someone; it takes time for someone to actually fall in love."

Helena spat, "Oh yeah? How would you know, you cursed wench?"

Daphne glanced at her, and then stared at Mustardseed. She swallowed hard and said, "It took me four years to realize I was in love with Mustardseed."

Said prince's eyes flew wide open. _Holy…_He stared at the brunette, his heart rocketing.

_She said it._

Daphne's position didn't change. She was completely confident in that moment. And it seemed that she was in complete control of the situation.

Helena reared back in shock, "How can you say that so casually?"

"Because it's true, Helena. I love Mustardseed. It doesn't matter how old I am or that I could become related to him in the future. None of that changes my feelings. Nothing. That's what real love is. But that's not what I came here to tell you and Mustardseed."

Helena looked at her spitefully, and wasn't prepared for her next words.

"Mustardseed, you care about your mom's happiness so much more than your own. You put everyone over yourself. Because I truly admire that, and have already told you what I've wanted to do since weeks ago, I'm okay with letting you go."

Helena stared at Daphne. _She couldn't be…_

"I am totally okay for you and Helena to be married. Our relationship is okay to be over."

Mustardseed closed his eyes, not wanting Daphne to see the unhappiness beneath them. "I understand. I'm…I'm glad you approve. And you're doing this for my mother. Thank you, Daphne." The girl smiled at him, but she couldn't hide the tears behind her eyes.

She cleared her clogged throat. "Like you said, other people's happiness before your own." Then she looked down at the ground and blinked back tears. "I should go now." She turned to leave when Helena called out.

"Grimm girl, don't think I forgive you for slapping me. Because of that, I'll have a restraining order put against you. And also…"

Daphne froze. This was what she feared the most…

"_You're uninvited to the wedding. In fact, if you step your foot inside that church while we're getting married, I'll have you arrested._"

Her fear came true. She couldn't speak before she was scared she would start crying as soon as she did. Daphne nodded numbly, and then quickly walked away. _I did what I thought was completely right for your mother, Mustardseed. Please don't hate me._

Daphne knew it. It was over. Helena had sealed the deal by banishing her from the wedding. Now they were getting married for sure.

And Daphne wouldn't be able to do a thing about it.

Daphne was left with a small cup of happiness. She was happy she had gotten at least a few people happy by breaking it off with Mustardseed. She knew her parents would be happy of her decision, saying that it was a mature thing to do. When Sabrina found out, she would probably try to kill Helena. As for Puck, she didn't know what he would do. She knew what she did was right, but never before had it felt so…

_Wrong._

Mustardseed still had his eyes closed, but he could feel the moist in them. _I'm so sorry Daphne. I took away your happiness._

He had tried to put everyone's happiness over his. His mom, his brother's, his fiancée's family, his actual fiancée…

But he had failed at giving Daphne her happiness when hers was him alone.

A/N. Okay, I think this is really…bad. Dramatic I mean. XD But I'm going to post it anyways because I promised Evil Scrapbooker that I would. I've re-written this three times, and this was the only one I was satisfied with.

:D Oh shoot, now that I see this chapter, the drama is a bit… too much? I don't know if everyone will like it. Darn it, this was so hard to do. It took me so many hours just to get this right. *shakes head and scolds self* But what will Daphne do now? Helena spoiled her plan of going to the wedding, so how will she stop it?

Dun, dun, dun! :D

Also, who whooped when Daphne completely olive slapped Helena? I LOVED THAT PART! Especially when she confessed to Mustardseed! :D

Oh! I hope you guys liked this as much as I did!

ALSO: I'm sorry to say-this story is almost over! :'( But do not worry! I have a great DaphnexMustardseed story coming up! I really, really hope you enjoy it! I absolutely think it's going to turn out great.

(HOLY CRAP! THIS WAS 14 PAGES ON WORD! :O I HAVE EXCEEDED MY LIMIT! :O)

Till next chapter!

~Lara


	8. Devising a Secret Plan

**A/N.** So! What's up people? Another chapter! Ha, this is probably the third chapter of the week. Thanks for motivating me, you guys! :D

I think I'll have the wedding in this chapter. To make this longer. :) Next chapter, you'll find out how all the strings tie together! :)

Anyways, I'm sorry to say that it's ending very soon. I think two or three more chapters. :) But after that, I'll be able to finally post what Evil Scrapbooker has wanted-my OTHER DaphnexMustardseed story! :D It's going to be great! It's filled with action, humor, adventure, teachers, grocery bags, leather jackets...yeah. Be excited! Lol. Oh! And DaphnexMustardseed fluff!

This chapter is not very…interesting. I mean, the ending is, but you'll probably get bored of Sabrina and Puck and Jake getting ready for the wedding, but there's a very important part implanted in there, so this is half-interesting.

Okay, I'll stop this ridiculously long A/N. Read on, friends!

**Chapter 8: Devising a Secret Plan  
**  
"You got _banned_from the wedding?" Veronica cried out to her youngest daughter. "How is that possible?"

Daphne had come home yesterday after the Slap-Helena; Break-It-Off-With-Mustardseed incident crying. She wished she hadn't because everyone -excluding her mother and Basil- was at home at the time. Everyone confronted her on what happened, but the only people who knew or were told was Uncle Jake and Red. Obviously Daphne had to tell her uncle since she had told him almost everything already, and she had told Red because she was her best friend. That day, Daphne was relieved her mother wasn't there or she would blow up.

But today: Veronica Grimm had found out. And she was very, _very_shocked.

Daphne mumbled something incoherent, "_I sla elehnaw_."

"Daphne." Her mother had a stern look on her face.

"_I slapped jehlena_," she said, the last word a bit quieter.

"Daphne Iris Grimm!"

"I slapped Helena okay?" she cried out. "I olive slapped Helena!"

"Why?"

The Grimm girl gritted her teeth. "I can't tell you." She turned to walk out of her bedroom, but her mother spun her back with a look on her face.

Her mother held her by the shoulders. They had a staring match for awhile, then Veronica sighed and said softly, "Daphne, please tell me what's wrong."

The brunette struggled for an answer. She didn't want to say, 'Oh! Well I slapped that olive, Helena, because she was controlling Mustardseed under a spell and I was so mad at her for kissing him right in front of me, so I believe I have the right to olive slap her!'

Yeah, right.

"I...Helena was saying that she wanted to back out of the wedding, so I slapped some sense into her."

Veronica looked at her daughter suspiciously, and then sighed, "Alright. At least you did it for them."

Daphne muttered, "All I do is for everyone around me."

"What was that?"

"Nothing, mom. Nothing actually important."

Veronica smiled, not knowing something was drearily wrong. "Well get better, sweetie. Since you...can't go to the wedding on Saturday, I'll stay here with you."

Daphne brightened, "Really, mom?"

"Of course! Why would I leave you all alone here?"

"Thanks!" She hugged her mom tightly. Her mother kissed her forehead and walked out of the room. Once she was gone, Daphne flounced back on her bed with a heavy sigh.

The wedding was tomorrow, and she was not excited.

Not. At. All.

Puck didn't say anything on the matter, but his eyes held suspicion. Sabrina kept pestering her little sister for information, but got nothing except, "It was for their happiness." They both knew Daphne's banishment had to do with Helena. Obviously. They both held a theory why also. Now, because of yesterday's events, Sabrina was a bit reculant to be one of Helena's bridesmaids. As for Puck, he was ready to be the _bestest_best man for his brother.

Puck and Sabrina were sitting on the couch watching some dramatic TV show about two girls that were accidentally switched when they were born. Puck found the whole ordeal hysterical, while Sabrina was close to tears.

"Oooh! That mom just got pwned! Who knew sign language was so intense."

Sabrina quietly reached for a tissue, trying to make sure Puck didn't see. She was a centimeter away when a hand grabbed her arm.

Puck said with a smirk on his face, "Uh, uh, uh! If you put that tissue to your eyes or nose, you know the consequences." Sabrina grumbled and retraced her hand back.

Uncle Jake joined them and sat down on the rocking chair that he had been tied to not too long ago and glanced at the TV. "Switched at Birth? Really?"

Puck said, "What? I find this so hilarious! Oh! That hug between Toby and the mom is so awkward!" Sabrina rolled her eyes and kept watching.

"'Brina, you look like you have a cold."

"I don't. But Puck's says if I touch one tissue, he's going to win and Sabrina Grimm does not lose to stinkpot," Sabrina said grudgingly. But even though it was supposed to sound threateningly, her clogged nose made her words sound funny and both boys laughed. Sabrina sighed.

"Please Puck?" she said pointing to the tissues.

"Sure! If you want to lose," he added with a smirk. Sabrina huffed.

"How long is this supposed to go?"

"Up until this episode finishes. So in about four minutes," Puck said eyeing the clock. "I don't think Grimm will make it."

"I SO will, dogface!" Sabrina said stubbornly. "I'm not giving up."

Uncle Jake chuckled at his niece. "Anyways, so are you excited for the wedding?"

The two teens looked at each other, "Meh." Sabrina said to her uncle, "I think it's going to be tense. You know, with the fact that Daphne won't be able to come, and that Helena and Mustardseed were fighting before quite alot; especially at that dinner weeks ago, remember?" Uncle Jake remembered that dinner very well. "So I'm kind of...reculant? Reculant."

Puck said, "I just want to be the best best man for my bro. It's his first wedding, so I want it to be awesome."

"First? You mean there are more?" Uncle Jake said.

"Well, I don't know. If it doesn't work out, he'll divorce probably then marry someone again. I don't know. Just being prepared and whatnot."

The whole time, Sabrina was trying not to sneeze. Puck then focused all his attention on her with a half-grin on his face, "C'mon, Grimm, sneeze like this: 'A chew!', 'A shoe!', 'A-"

Sabrina grabbed a tissue. "ACHOO!" She did that for a minute straight. When she finished, she fell back on the couch with a sigh. Puck's eyes lit up. "I win! I win! Here comes your consequence!"

"Puck! No!-" It was too late. The trickster's hands worked their magic, and soon, Sabrina was giggling like a maniac. "Stop! Stop tickling me! Oh gosh! Hahaha! Stop!" Uncle Jake looked at the teens with a smile on his face.

He tsked at his niece, "And you only had three seconds left."

Sabrina's face was turning red; tears were streaming down her face. "Puck! Hahaha! Puck!" Her voice was turning 'cloggy' and she blinked a few times.

"Puck, I'm going to-" And then she did. She let it all out-her sneeze, of course! Puck reared back in shock.

"You! You sneezed on me!"

Sabrina sat up groaning, "Dude! You tickled me to much! I thought I was going to pee in my pants!"

Puck grumbled, wiping his face. "Eww. Grimm germs."

Uncle Jake laughed at them. "I can totally see you guys getting married now." The two turned red. "Maybe I should take a trip to the future, see how you future guys are doing...with your babies that is."

Sabrina's face was still red, "That's not necessary. I've already been there once. I don't want to go again. And you might mess up the past and future."

"You're not denying that you don't want to have babies with Puck," Uncle Jake said with a wide grin on his face. Sabrina and Puck started to stammer.

"He..."

"She..."

"Might..."

"Maybe..."

Their faces showed embarrassment. Complete embarrassment. Uncle Jake laughed loudly. "Man, you guys are fun to tease!"

Veronica threw one of Basil's stuffed animals at him. "Oh, leave them alone, Jake."

"Whatever you say, Roni." That earned one of Basil's baby bottles to be thrown at him.

"Don't call me that!"

Daphne looked at her family with a smile. She had finally come out of her room just to see her uncle being hit in the head by a baby bottle with her mother yelling at him, and Sabrina and Puck still flushed red, stammering to each other.

"Umm..."

"Yeah..."

"Maybe in a few years?" Sabrina asked him timidly. To herself she thought, _Man this is awkward._

"Sure." He was feeling awkward himself. _She just said we might do it in a few years! How is a guy like me supposed to digest that?_

Daphne laughed quietly with Red behind her. They both smiled at each other and watched the scenes unfold.

For once since a long time, Daphne Grimm was genuinely smiling. She smiled at Red, her mother and uncle, her dad and brother, her sister and future bro-in-law, Mr. Canis, her granny, and Elvis.

Why?

She knew that they were happy. It felt good, seeing happiness in other people. And usually, it was more meaningful when it was given, than received. There was a small spark inside Daphne. It seemed a bit dull, but it was a spark nonetheless...

A happy spark...

Soon, dinner rolled in, then quickly went away. Daphne and Sabrina were the last ones there so they were to do the dishes silently. Daphne knew her sister was going to question her one time.

"Daph, you can tell me now, you know. I'm your sister; and no one's around. C'mon, tell me before I explode." Daphne sighed and leaned against the sink.

"After the wedding I will," Daphne said cheerily. Sabrina's eyes widened, then she laughed quietly.

"What?" her sister retorted. Sabrina pulled her into a hug.

"Your smile," Sabrina said, her eyes soft. "Your smile."

"Wait, say that again; I'm confused."

"You haven't had that bubbly face since a long time ago. I remember when we were younger, I was a real pessimist, and you were the optimist. Almost total opposites. I miss those days, I missed that smile, and I actually," Sabrina laughed, "I really miss those times where you made up all those crazy words."

"Really?" Daphne's face brightened up, and just looked like she had four years ago. "You like much-o gravy, Pucktastic, punk rock, awesomesauce, and everything else?"

"Yep. Oh, and you forgot olive!" They laughed. Sabrina retraced her arms from the hug and said, "You know what? I can wait. Seeing you happy like this is enough to satisfy me from now to after the wedding."

Daphne smiled. "Thanks Sabrina. I promise I will."

The next morning, everyone except Daphne, Veronica, and Basil left to go to a place where they would get their suits and dresses on, then head straight for the wedding.

"Bye Daphne!" Sabrina said to her sad smiling sister. "When we get back, we'll make sure to bring back some cake if Puck doesn't eat all of it."

"No promises!" Puck said cheerily.

The brunette sighed, "Well, I hope you guys have alot of fun." Sabrina rubbed her sister's back sympathetically.

"We won't because you won't be there to lighten the mood. It will be boring without you, Daph."

Veronica came over and patted her youngest daughter's shoulder, "Don't worry, Sabrina! She'll be fine! You know, sometimes you act like you're a mom." She let out a laugh. "I bet Puck would be the dad."

They both sputtered, "What?"

Veronica ignored their protests. "Oh yes, in a few years when you guys realize you _really_ love each other, you'll have babies! Oh! I bet they'll be the cutest things ever! Make sure I have alot of grandchildren, Puck!"

Sabrina pushed Puck towards the car, and quickly said to her mom, "Okay we have to go now bye!" She closes the door to see Daphne with a thoughtful look on her face, and seeing the same one on Veronica's. Once they got to the car, they both slid in the back seat with their dad and Mr. Canis. Granny Relda was in the passenger seat and Uncle Jake at the wheel.

"Everyone ready?" Uncle Jake called. There was a murmur of "Yes's" throughout the car, and Uncle Jake sped away. None noticed the two Grimm girls looking out the window with grins on their faces.

Sabrina looked at the trees pass her, and when they finally got to the place where they would get ready with their outfits, she sighed in relief. "Finally, we can get out of this deathtrap."

The family headed towards the glass doors, and soon saw the almost-wedded couple in an instant.

"Hey bro!" Puck said, scruffling Mustardseed's head. "You're about to be married!"

His brother smiled a little. "Hi, Puck. Oh! Sabrina, you will go with Helena and the rest of the girls to be changed. Puck and Jake, come with me. Oh, Ms. Relda, you and your two companions can go to the church now. We'll just be changed here and we'll be off also."

Granny Relda smiled while Henry said, "That sounds great. Let's go mom." Mr. Canis followed them out of the building.

Helena and Sabrina -along with the other bridesmaids- were ushered into a gigantic room filled with women with makeup and whatnot.

Sabrina asked the bride, "Helena, is this really all necessary?"

"Of course! This is my first wedding after all!"

"First? You mean you're having more?"

"Maybe! If it doesn't work out with me and Musty. But we shouldn't worry about that," she waved a hand. "Now stop talking and walk over to one of the ladies! They will take care of you and your...hair." My hair? What's wrong with my hair?

Sabrina found that quite insulting and was about to retort when a redhead walked over to her and said, "Don't mind the bride! The pressure's getting to her so she's snappy at everyone." Sure enough, Sabrina heard Helena screaming at the other end of the room. "Anyways, let's not dilly-dally! C'mon! I'll do everything for you!"

Sabrina's eyebrows were threaded (which felt like tiny bites), her lashes were made fuller, her hair was pulled and twirled, she felt claustrophobic with all the make-over women hovering around her face...

Needless to say- it was torturous for the oldest Grimm girl.

"Oh stop whining like a baby!" The redhead -who's name was Harley- said to Sabrina as she 'Ow'ed for the umpteenth time.

"Sorry! But it hurts-Ow!" Sabrina winced as she felt Harley pull at her hair.

"Sorry, Bri, but this knot has to come out!" Soon after, she was finally done and put into her lavender shaded dress. "Wow! That looks pretty good on you!"

"Thanks Harley." Sabrina did think it was fairly nice. It wasn't strapless or revealing, thank goodness. It was classy and modest, and just like the other bridesmaid; a sure sign she that would not stick out. "Well, I think I'm going to go and find my boyfriend."

"Kay-kay! It was nice meeting you!" Sabrina was pushed out of the room by a giggling Harley. She was about to go to wait for the boys when she saw her uncle and boyfriend there. Puck looked very angry at something in Uncle Jake's hand. He took it slowly, and closed his fist around it. Uncle Jake's face was serious too. There was tension in the air that was so thick, a butterknife could cut it. Sabrina walked towards them in her flats quickly.

The only word she heard was, "-witch!"

"Who's a witch?" Sabrina asked Puck.

He looked at her outfit and smirked, "Not bad, Grimm. Not bad." Sabrina blushed.

"Shut up. Now who's a witch?"

"Witch? No, I said sandwich. I'm so angry because I found out Elvis ate my sandwich at home!" Sabrina rolled her eyes.

"Okay whatever. So what's in your hand?"

"The remains of my delicious sandwich!" Puck cried, dramatically kneeling on the floor, "I was going to eat it today, then I couldn't find it, so I went in the car without it. Then Jake here told me he had to tell me something that he thought was important to me, so he gave me the last bit that Elvis didn't finish. Oh the horrors!" Sabrina wasn't sure if he was kidding or not. Uncle Jake rolled his eyes, and the tension disappeared once he gave a crooked grin to his niece.

"He's been like this since I gave it to him. Do you ever feed your boyfriend, Brina?" She was about to retort when Mustardseed came out of his room.

"Where are you going?" Puck asked.

"Helena wants me to go there first so when comes out from behind the church, I'll be 'surprised' at how beautiful she is." Mustardseed rolled his eyes, but cracked a smile. "And I can see you all are looking...hmm, what do British people say? Ah, yes; smashing!" He then left with a goodbye. A few minutes later, everyone was out of both rooms.

"Okay people! Let's head to the van!" Helena clapped her hands together. One of the bridesmaids walked beside her to the car, and everyone piled in. By the time they got to the church, there were already many cars in the parking lot.

O.O.O

Henry, Relda, and Mr. Canis were all sitting somewhere in the back. The church was filled with so many people, mostly Everafters. Actually, everyone except the Grimms were Everafters. As the priest was speaking to the couple, Sabrina eyed the figure that was coming into the church quietly with a baby in her arms. _What is mom doing here?_

Puck noticed her too, but didn't acknowledge any more than just a glance. His fists were curling up tightly. His face was turning more solemn as the wedding went on.

At the back, Veronica squeezed in next to Henry and Granny Relda with Basil in her arms. Henry asked, "'Nica? What are you doing here? Aren't you supposed to watch Daphne?"

Veronica cleared her throat and waved her hand dismissively. "Daphne said she wanted to be alone for awhile. So I decided to come since it seems she wants to be alone for quite some time."

Henry and his mother looked a little suspicious, but said nothing.

Back at the Grimm house, Daphne was splayed across the couch, watching some TV. "Gosh, I haven't done this in awhile." She missed watching TV. Being stuck in her room was very boring. She flipped through channels and was about to start watching America's Funniest Home Videos when the doorbell rang. She walked over, expecting it to be the Grimm that had left not many hours ago, meaning Veronica. She sighed, not bothering to look at the person at the door, "I told you it wasn't going to work."

"What won't work?" a deep voice asked. She looked up to see a burly man in a suit with black shades. He looked like a bodyguard for the president.

Except he had jaded insect wings.

Daphne sighed, "My radio. My mom tried fixing it earlier, and it just fell apart."

"Well I'm sorry to hear that. Are you by any chance Daphne Grimm? "

She looked at him suspiciously, "How do I know you're not working for the Scarlet Hand?"

"I'm not. I work for Helena. We're here to make sure you don't go crashing her wedding. No offense; just business."

Daphne rolled her eyes. Sarcastically, she said, "Ohhh. Helena. I already know I'm not supposed to go, so why bother coming here to stop me? This is...hmmm, what would she say? Pucktastic!"

The man looked confused, "Helena never said you were the sarcastic type."

She shrugged. "There are alot of things she doesn't know about me."

"Really?" He looked mildly interested. "Would you be okay with telling me?" Daphne smiled, but it was actually a smirk. It seemed as if it was a smile just because she never smirks_. A repetitive sentence!_ Daphne scolded herself.

"Of course! Come on in! The longer the better, and with the more info you have, you'll be piecing it together!" she said in a riddle sort of way. He completely ignored it and walked right in.

"Nice place," he commented.

"Thanks." They walked into the living room and he sat on the couch. "Would you like something to drink?"

"Just water please."

While that was happening, it seemed that Puck was getting tempered at the church. Sabrina noticed and gave him a look. She whispered to him, "You alright?"

Through gritted teeth, he said, "I'm fine, Sabrina. I just want to get this over with." That got her more worried. He was calling her Sabrina.

Henry noticed something was going on in the front. "I wonder what's happening..."

"Me too," Granny said worriedly. "I hope this turns out okay. I mean, Puck actually planned this with Mustardseed and Helena and did it really hard."

"Probably just the jitters. I mean, his brother's getting married, and he looks younger than Puck himself. It's a crazy thing to deal with."

"Yes, of course."

Meanwhile Veronica was sitting in between them quietly. When she spoke, it was quite softly, "Relda, do you know when the priest says, 'Does anyone object to this marriage?'"

She thought about it. "Very soon, I believe. Why, Veronica?"

Her daughter-in-law looked at the man about to be getting married. "Because I know someone who might just do that."

"Who?" Veronica doesn't answer.

"Me!" Daphne said in the Grimm House. "Wasn't I so cute in that picture?" She was showing the man -whose name was Ryan- pictures of herself around the house. "And there's me, and me, and me there too!"

Ryan was looking everywhere her fingers pointed and nodded. "You're very cute in all of them."

"Thanks!" she bounced onto the couch and smiled at him.

He put his glass of water down. "So, what do you like to do?"

_Should I tell him_? She looked at her watch. The objections would probably start soon...

She really wished she was there. To see the proud look on Veronica's face...

Daphne turned to the man with a smile. It wasn't a Daphne smile, more like a smile Veronica would make. "I'll tell you." He leaned closer to hear.

"Well, for starters, I'm a thirty year old mom raising three kids. Before, for two years, I was under a sleeping spell and found out my baby was taken, luckily we got him back. That's just a bit of me. Oh! I also love going to the batting cages-I'm so awesome at them. I like to fight, and when I was six, I started martial arts. My last name was originally Shoemaker and I married Henry Grimm."

Ryan was shocked, "But..."

Veronica then took of the transformation spell off her. She didn't look like Daphne anymore. "I also help out my kids when I can. So to put it shortly, my daughter is already at the wedding. When you wake up and leave, tell Helena she's already lost."

The next thing Ryan knew, he went down by a KO hit given by Veronica Grimm. She smiled proudly. "Oh, my baby would be so proud of me!" After she put Ryan out on the curb, she went back inside and watched some TV.

At the wedding, Veronica-who is actually Daphne in disguise- was frantically biting her nails.

"'Nica! Why are you so nervous? It's not even our kid's wedding," Henry laughed lightly.

She had to make up an excuse. "I'm just so happy! Look at our baby out there! Oh, Sabrina looks wonderful..." He nodded and kissed her forehead. _Oh thank goodness it wasn't aimed for my lips. I wouldn't be able to take that._

Then the time came. The priest said loudly, "Does anyone here object this marriage?"

Daphne moved to stand up, but then remembered Basil was in her lap, so it looked like she had jumped in her seat.

"You okay, hunny?"

"Yeah, I'm fin-" Then she heard it.

"I object!"

And it came from the person she least expected it.

**A/N.** Lol! Cliffy! I AM SO EVIL! Muahaha! Jk! Don't worry, I'll update soon! I had to stop here because it was up to 14 pages. Again. The sign of a true chapter! ;D

You better love this chapter! I stayed up all the way to 3:00 to finish this! The exact finished time: 3:31 AM July 30th 2011 ;D

Who objected? Uncle Jake? Mustardseed? Puck? Sabrina? Helena? The priest? Ryan? Daphne? That random dude in the corner?

I realize because of two very awesome reviewers (Evil Scrapbooker and Zoocan) that this is somewhat like Speak Now by Taylor Swift. Any relations to that song are a coincidence, lol! I swear, I didn't know what that song was about until ESBooker and Zoocan told me. :3

Hope you enjoyed!

~Lara


	9. Discovering the Truth

**A/N.** Muahaha! I'm so evil! Most of your guesses were Jake and Mustardseed, and two people thought it was Puck! I loved all of your review! You guys were like, "The Daphne and Veronica switch made me almost fall out of my chair." LOL. Man, I really love you guys! FanFiction is awesome enough to let me make new friends. Thanks! Anyways…

I found out that if Daphne and Mustardseed got together while Sabrina and Puck got married, it's NOT illegal. Man, I was so embarrassed when I found out, lol. Major mistake made by _moi_ again. Hah. Let's just pretend it _is _illegal since they're fairies or something. :3

PS. I think I made Daphne and Mustardseed too lovey-dovey in this chapter. I'll probably change that if you guys want me too.

Anyways, READ READ READ!

Chapter 9: Discovering the Truth

(Even Though _We_ Already Know)

Everyone gasped and started whispering. "I wonder why he objected…"

"Was he in an affair with the bride?"

"I don't think so. The blonde doesn't seem like he would do anything like that."

"Man, he's hot."

"Look at that hair! I just want to run my hand through it."

"Gosh! Those eyes are gorgeous!" Soon the people were whispering compliments about _him._

Sabrina stared at him, Mustardseed and Helena stared at him, Daphne stared, Henry, Relda, and Mr. Canis stared. But they weren't sure who what more surprised-Uncle Jake or the priest.

Everyone was staring at the infuriated Puck. He silenced the crowd by clapping his hands together loudly.

The priest said, "And what do you object about, Mr. Puck?"

Puck's steeled glare was directed at Helena. "How could you?"

Helena sputtered, "W-what did I do?" The intense glare was too much to handle.

Someone in the crowd said, "Affair! Affair!" That theory was very wrong.

"You played my brother, you witch!" Puck pointed a finger at the bride. Sabrina suddenly remembered the 'sandwich' incident not long ago. So it was a fake story…"I worked so hard to make this wedding perfect for my brother and you ruined it!"

"Excuse me, dear Prince, but what proof do you have of her ruining?" the priest asked. Puck opened up his palm and showed the crowds and the priest.

From the back, Daphne –still Veronica in disguise- gasped. _How did he get…_

"A bracelet? That means nothing," Helena scoffed, but looking a little feared. Mustardseed stiffened at the sight of the object. His hands clenched at the sight.

"That's a bunch of bull, Helena! You used this bracelet to put a love spell over my brother and you played with his emotions! You've seen this bracelet! So has Mustardseed!" Puck turned towards his brother, "Mustardseed, remember you said she gave it to you on your first date? Before she gave it to you, what did you think of her?"

"To be honest, I didn't very much like her." Collective gasps rose from the crowd. Helena faked shock.

"Then why did you ask me to marry you?" Mustardseed had a temper like his brother, and when it came out to play, it was a fairly frightening sight.

"I didn't ask you! Your stupid bracelet did! I _still_ can't believe you did that." Sabrina narrowed her eyes at the bride. _Daphne and Mustardseed would've made a much better couple. _

The priest coughed and looked to Puck. "May I see the bracelet?" Puck handed it over willingly as the priest ran his hands over it. "Ah, I feel traces of a love spell. Specifically Kei's love spell." He turned to the crowd with a solemn look. "For those of you who do not know, Misaki Kei charmed her best friend with this spell and made him fall in love with her even though he showed signs he wasn't interested."

"What kind of signs?" Someone in the crowd asked.

"Well, the most important factor was that he wasn't straight." A murmur went through the crowd.

The priest looked at Helena disapprovingly.

"So you moreover forced him to fall in love with you, is that it?" He asked, crossing his arms over his chest. It was getting very tense in the church, which is usually not a good sign. Everyone was waiting for Helena's answer. Right now: No one was on her side. Daphne stared at the scene unfold. She wondered how Puck managed to get a hold of the bracelet, when she distinctly remembered giving it to her uncle for safekeeping.

But at the moment, she didn't care much for that now. She was more concerned about Helena's answer.

"Well…yes," everyone fell silent, "but his mother needs our money, doesn't she? And if I marry the Crown Prince, then I'll be respected! A royal!" A murmur went through the crowd. Sabrina scowled. Helena was just another Moth, wasn't she?

Just not as…psychotic. Sabrina was sure the fairy wouldn't go as far as poisoning someone just to marry their son.

Well, she hoped. If Helena did go as far…

Sabrina Grimm couldn't imagine what would've happened.

Puck ignored the crowd and said to his brother, "Why didn't you tell anybody?"

"Because I didn't figure it out until Daphne told me, and I knew how much this meant to Mom, so I didn't say anything." Titania looked at her son with a sad smile. _He really does care for my happiness, _she thought.

Sabrina looked at them, "Daphne?" Mustardseed nodded.

"She knew about it, along with Jake."

"And Jake told me," Puck said. _So that's how he found out, _Daphne thought with a nod. "I had to make up that sandwich story so you wouldn't be as stressed as me."

The priest said to them and Helena, "Well, this marriage is supposed to be built on love, and trust. Because Helena has disrupted the balance with a love controlling spell, this wedding ceremony is canceled." He then told the rest to the crowd, and everyone dispersed. Helena's parent's walked up to them and angrily shouted at their daughter, "Helena! How could you?"

She huffed and glared at them, "I did it for power of course! It would've gone out so perfectly if Musty's stupid brother hadn't ruined it!" The parent's turned to Titania.

"We're so sorry. But if this is relationship between our kids is fake, we can't get them married. We'll still support you with some money though." They bowed to the queen and she sighed.

"Thank you, but now we've lost thousands of dollars to support this false marriage. I don't know how I'll get it back." Everyone started to go outside the church, since the almost wedding was over.

Daphne was hyperventilating from excitement. In a hurry, she gave Basil to her dad, stood up from the pew and ran towards Mustardseed and hugged him. It was very awkward though- because Daphne was still in her Veronica form.

"Umm, Mrs. Grimm? Why are you hugging me like this?" To bystanders it looked very awkward indeed. Daphne remembered her look and smiled sheepishly.

"Sorry, I forgot to take it off."

"What…" he trailed off when he saw Daphne under the disguise. "_Oh."_ He smiled widely, and hugged her again. Henry and Relda looked flabbergasted, as did Mr. Canis.

The real Veronica had finished her TV watching and was now running for the church. Ryan was still passed out, making her feel giddy. _Oh I hope the concussion is minor,_ she thought worriedly. She brushed off the thought and ran towards the church faster. Once she got there, she patted her ex-husband's shoulder and panted.

"What did I miss?"

"You two planned this didn't you?" Veronica grinned at him. "I'm still a Grimm, you know. I have that sneaky streak in me."

"I really did think Daphne was you," Henry admitted with a sheepish grin. "She really got your character down, didn't she?"

"That's my girl!" Veronica beamed.

Daphne and Mustardseed walked out of the church with smiles on their faces. The Grimm girl smiled, and shook her head. "I can't believe it."

"Can't believe what?"

She turned to him. "You're not getting married anymore." Daphne grabbed his hands, "As cliché as this is: It's a dream come true." They laughed for awhile, and found a place to sit outside while waiting for the rest of the family. Daphne frowned when she realized something.

"What's wrong?" Mustardseed asked concerned.

"I'm sorry."

"For what?"

"The wedding's ruined, isn't it? Your mom's is probably mad." Mustardseed laughed and ruffled Daphne's hair.

"Puck's much angrier than my mom. With what Helena did and the wedding ruined, their roles are switched. Actually, my mom said that she didn't care so much for the wedding, but for my happiness…and how much everything cost." He laughed.

Daphne sighed. "Well that's a relief. Now we just have one more problem."

"What's that?"

"Making our relationship legal."

"Like I said- we'll figure it out." He kissed the top of her head, making her blush like crazy.

"Hey! Keep it PG!" Puck called out to them. Daphne sputtered for an answer while Mustardseed rolled him eyes in a Sabrina kind of matter.

"Stop it, Puck. It was only her head. Oh, and thank you for what you did back there." Puck grinned at him and flipped his hair in a way similar to a certain male pop singer.

"No problem. Just make a twenty foot statue in honor of me."

"I think not!" Sabrina said coming closer to him. She then punched his jaw, earning a groan escape his lips. "Do you have any idea how much trouble you've caused? Now you've ruined a wedding!" Puck rolled his eyes, rubbing his jaw.

"C'mon, Sabrina. You should still love me for doing that heroic act back there. Now your sister and my brother will be happy together!"

Sabrina shook her head, but wrapped her arms around him. "But you did it to help Daphne and Mustardseed, so I can't stay mad at you." They shared a small kiss in front of the two younger people. Daphne squealed-yep, still an eight year old at heart.

"Oh my gosh! That was _so _sweet! Gosh! Puckabrina is so cute!" she gushed, earning a laugh from Mustardseed.

Puckabrina turned red like mad. Puck then announced, "I don't think we should kiss in public."

"Agreed."

"Nah, do it some more! It'll make a great post on Facebook." Everyone turned to see Uncle Jake.

He was holding a camera.

Grinning like a maniac.

And there was a picture of Puckabrina kissing.

Which embarrassed Sabrina and Puck very much.

"You're dead old man!" Puck yelled, running for him. Uncle Jake laughed, sprinting towards the Sacred Grounds. The three teens laughed.

"Anyways, Mustardseed, you okay?" Sabrina asked concerned. Mustardseed smiled genuinely.

"I'm fine. In fact, I'm very…happy." He winked at Daphne, who returned the look with a small smile.

Sabrina grinned at them. "You guys would really make a great couple." There was a tint of blush on Daphne's cheeks.

"Thanks Sabrina."

Her sister waved a hand at her. "No problem." Then Sabrina smirked.

"What?" Daphne asked with a confused look on her face.

"I never knew you were that sneaky-using the fairy godmother wands for a transformation spell."

Daphne shrugged. "Well I had mom's help, you know. She probably loved the plan more than I did."

Sabrina smiled and said to her, "You know mom, she loves magical things. Hey, remember when we used the fairy godmother wands to sneak into Charming's party years ago?"

Daphne half smiled. "I remember! I was the Tin Man and you were Momma Bear!" Mustardseed snorted, which was very surprising since they had never heard him do it before.

Sabrina rolled her eyes, but grinned. "Yeah, I was. I really hated it, you know. I don't know how bears live but it felt like I was in a very warm suit with no air conditioning." She shook her head, laughing.

Daphne puffed out her chest. "I loved being the Tin Man! I squeaked every time I moved a limb. Although, I did get some weird looks when I did."

"Well it sounds like you two had fun years ago," Mustardseed said. "While my father was still alive, he would tell me to go help around Faerie by collecting taxes and such. I don't know why we did that though. I mean, we didn't even own that much in New York City, just some Everafter houses."

The two Grimm girls shrugged. Then Daphne said to the prince, "Mustardseed, do you miss your dad?"

He smiled. "Believe it or not, I do. Just not as much as I would miss my mother. I disliked my father for a long time because of Puck's banishment, but I'm somewhat over it now. Emphasis on somewhat." They laughed. Mustardseed looked up at the sky and said, "Even if he was hated a lot, and wasn't a family kind of father, he still _was _my father."

Daphne nodded, "Yeah! Same here, kind of- when our mom and dad split, I was mad at both of them, but I still love them a lot." Sabrina nodded.

"Remember what happened to me? I cried for months until…" she blushed. Daphne smirked.

"Until what?" she sang. "Until Puck comforted you and you guys _smooched_?" Daphne pursed her lips and made kissing sounds. Sabrina turned red. But Mustardseed saved Sabrina more embarrassment by stealing a kiss from Daphne, promptly making her turn red. "M-Mustardseed!"

He laughed loudly, and hugged her. "Sorry, couldn't resist. And it was only a peck, unlike your sister and my brother." Sabrina turned her head and turned scarlet.

"Shut up," she mumbled. She was about to add something when she heard yelling. They turned their heads into the direction of the noise. Uncle Jake and Puck were wrestling on the ground for the camera. It was a very bemusing sight.

"Give it!" Puck cried.

"Hey! I gave you the bracelet, so the least you could do it let me keep the picture!"

"Nu-uh! No way, old man! That kiss was private!"

"A kiss is only private if had a _private_ place! You kissed in front of the church- that's not very private!"

"Well whatever I say goes, so _it's private!_"

"You're not the king!"

"Well, I _am _the Trickster _King_!"

The two quarreled some more until Henry came and snatched the camera from them. "I have no idea what you guys are fighting about, but _I'm_ keeping this picture! He then proceeded to take a look at the picture.

Sabrina and Puck looked at him in shock. "No!"

Too late, he snapped his head up at the two. "Sabrina…_what is the meaning of this?"_

Daphne shook her head, smiling. "Dad blew up." Mustardseed laughed.

Sabrina exasperatedly said, "It was only a peck!"

"It's not a peck if your arms are wrapped around him!" Henry said. Then he turned to Puck with an angry expression. "You, why are you taking advantage of my daughter?"

Puck's eyes widened, "_Advantage?_ It was just a kiss!"

Veronica walked over. "What was just a kiss?" She saw the picture in Henry's hands. "Aww! You guys are so cute together!"

Henry sputtered. "What? No they are _not!_"

Basil giggled happily. "Kish! Kish! Pakabria!"

Daphne smiled at her baby brother. "He said Puckabrina!"

Sabrina and Puck looked at Basil in horror. "Who taught him to say that?"

Daphne pointed at herself with a proud grin on her face. "Only the best!" Mustardseed laughed as the scene unfolded.

"You Grimms are very entertaining." Of course, no one heard him besides Daphne because they were all fighting verbally.

Uncle Jake crept up behind Henry and snatched the camera from him. "Aha! I have it!" Then Puck and Henry dived for Uncle Jake.

While everyone what fighting, Daphne and Mustardseed just smiled at each other. What mattered was that they made it through. Even though they had many distractions along the way, they managed to go through the obstacles and make it where they are today.

"You know what Daphne? I think I've found my happiness," Mustardseed confirmed to her. She looked at him with a curious look.

"And what would it be?" Mustardseed pushed a stray lock of hair behind her ear with a smile.

"My happiness is not an 'it', nor is it a place. It's a person I care deeply for, and that person is you." Daphne smiled. "Thanks, Mustardseed. And do you want to know a secret?"

"What?"

Daphne leaned close to his ear. "You're it." He held a confused look until Daphne patted his head and yelled, "Tag!" She then ran away. After Mustardseed realized what was going on, he chased after her with a grin.

With everyone quarreling, and them playing tag, it was a typical day in Ferryport Landing.

As typical as it could be, of course.

**A/N.** Sorry that most of this was dialogue. I want to put the solution to the incest (even though it's really not) problem for next chapter. It's very simple actually, so next chapter might be short. :3

KUDOS TO ANONYOMOUS REVIEWER () FOR GETTING THE RIGHT ANSWER-PUCK!

Anyways, this was short too, because I was running out of ideas. If you want to make this story longer, give me suggestions! :D I know you don't want this story to finish, but at the same time, some people want to read my other DaphnexMustardseed story, which still has not got a title.

I'm going to update by…Friday? Friday. Just because I started writing this chapter yesterday and finished today, and I produced a somewhat crappy chapter. Haha. I choose quality over quantity, so…yeah. Friday! Please be patient!

To end this A/N., if I get any suggestions that I don't think will be able to fit in this story, then I'm just going to end this how I like it.

Thanks for reading! In the last chapter (probably next, I'm not sure)'s A/N, I'm giving shout outs to every single reviewer. Like, what I did before- (Example) _Thanks to: Lara D, Casey O, Bigitimebooks, and XxSkater2GirlxX_?

Yeah like that. Anyways, thanks again!

~Lara


	10. Dealing with Relationship Problems

**A/N.** Gah, I almost forgot to write this -.-'. Goodness, sorry about that guys! My friends/fanfictioners, Julie (autunmleaf), Katie (Bigtimebooks), and Casey (Casey O), came over to my house yesterday and I almost forgot to write this...thank goodness I wasn't listening to their conversation on camps, hah.

ANYWAYS...

I got a lot of suggestions from Zoocan, and I got a few from twilightfunatic, so you can thank them for making this chapter four chapters longer! :D Anyways...(gosh, I say that too many times)

Also, alot of you guys really don't want this to end (which makes me jump for joy!) but at the same time, you want the new story. Sooo...

I'm going to post the first chapter of my new story **TODAY**. Yes today, it should be out already, actually. :) So go check it out! It's called**Easier Done Than Said**. :) Okay, enough of that blabber...

Read this -supposed to be last- chapter that is **not the end!**

**Chapter 10: Dealing with Relationship Problems**

"Are you serious?" Puck said with wide eyes.

Titania, Mustardseed, and the rest of the Grimms were back at the Grimm household (and completely ignored the still passed out bodyguard on the side of the road) in the living room. Titania had just revealed how to make Daphne and Mustardseed's relationship very much legal.

The Queen of Faerie nodded. "Of course, why would I lie?"

Daphne looked at her with a look of disbelief. "So...it's already been done? It's been legal since Puck was banished?"

She nodded. "As much as I hate to say it, when Oberon banished Puck years ago, he very much disowned him. I hated the decision; I really did. But I still treat him like a son_." Ah, so that's why we didn't suspect anything earlier_, Daphne thought.

"So what you're saying, ex-mom, is that if I marry Sabrina," said girl turned red and her father glared at the fairy, "Mustardseed and Daphne will be able to be together without it being illegal?"

"Yes, Puck, for the umpteenth time," his ex-mother said with a sigh. "And it's been that way for years."

Daphne groaned. "I can't believe it was that simple."

Mustardseed wagged a finger. "But I was getting married."

His almost girlfriend waved a hand dismissively. "_Was_; Not _is."_

"And whose fault is that?" he said in a teasing tone. Daphne mumbled, "Shut up."

Mustardseed laughed. "At least this relationship problem is over."

"And I do approve," Titania said. "If them dating mean a marriage in a few years then I'm all up for it!" She stood up. "Well, I believe I must be going. Mustardseed, are you coming?"

He shook his head. "Later; once I have spent time with Daphne." He said it so casually that Henry practically fell out of his chair. Titania ignored Henry and walked out with a small goodbye. As soon as she left, Henry whipped his head towards the young prince.

"How can you say that so casually?" he cried.

Mustardseed said simply, "Why shouldn't I?" Henry sputtered and narrowed his eyes at him.

"Stop your sass with me-" Veronica interrupted.

"_Okay._ Henry, why don't you help me cook dinner?" She grabbed him and his shirt into the kitchen. Granny Relda and Mr. Canis had went out to buy more supplies, so the people left in the living room were Jake, Puck, Sabrina, and the two lovebirds. Well, it would be better to say both pairs of lovebirds.

Sabrina stood up and took Puck's hand. "Let's give them some privacy. Let's go Uncle Jake." Said uncle groaned, "But I want to take embarrassing pictures of them and post them on Facebook!" Sabrina rolled her eyes.

"_No_, Uncle Jake." Sabrina pushed Uncle Jake towards his room as he grumbled. "Post some status or something on Facebook." Uncle Jake's frown turned into a mischievous grin as he walked into the room.

Sabrina then turned to Puck. "Now _you_- go into your room."

Puck waggled his eyebrows suggestively. "Are you coming with me?"

"_No way_!" she cried out, "You're so disgusting, Puck!"

"I was just thinking we could do homework," he said innocently. Sabrina scoffed.

"Yeah. Homework. We don't have homework, Puck! It's _June_!" Puck sighed as she pushed him into his own room. She waved at Daphne and Mustardseed, before going into her room.

Daphne blushed. "Sorry about them..."

"I really don't mind. I like them. It's nicer from the usual boringness," Mustardseed said. She smiled at him, and then shuffled her feet, trying to look for something to say.

"So..."

"Daphne," Mustardseed said. _Oh no, he only says my full name when he's serious or about to say something bad._ "I have a question."

She looked puzzled. "Well, ask whatever you want!" _I hope it's not something disgusting._

"Do you care?" Her confusion grew.

"About what?"

"That you could be hated just being with me?" Daphne lightly scoffed.

"I'm already hated by some of the Everafters because of their captivity. So what would the difference be?" Mustardseed cracked a smile, and then turned serious again.

"What about the fact that you're human and I'm an Everafter?"

"That's Sabrina and Puck's situation; if they can make it work, then we can too," Daphne said confidently.

"So you don't care about that at all?" Mustardseed asked.

Daphne shook her head. "Nope. As long as I'm with you, I'm perfectly fine." Her inner voice gushed: _Aww! My little Daphne is so sweet!_

Mustardseed then grinned at her. "Then this is the perfect place to do it." He got on one knee, and held her hand. Daphne's heart quickened. _Holy cow..._

"Daphne Iris Grimm, will you-" She stopped him.

"Mustardseed, you _do _know I'm only, like 12 right?" He gave her a confused look.

"I know that."

"In Faerie, do people get married at 12?" Mustardseed looked bewildered, and stood up.

"No!" He then realized what she was thinking and shook his head vigorously. "Oh no, no, no,! I'm not asking you to marry me!" He then mumbled quietly, "When you're older, I will." Daphne still heard his words and blushed.

"So...you're asking me to be..."

"My girlfriend," he said with a laugh. "It's tradition to go on one knee to ask someone to be their girlfriend. I forgot it's different in America." He scratched the back of his neck.

Daphne laughed. "Oh, okay. So when you're asked to be married, what do you do?"

He winked at her. "Shh, it's a secret. You'll have to find out when I propose to you!"

"Or I can just watch Puck propose to Sabrina," she teased. Mustardseed shook his head.

"Nope! I'm not letting you. When the time comes, you'll know." The two laughed. It was nice, knowing that Mustardseed would want to marry her in the future.

Daphne cleared her throat. "So, are you going to finish what you were going to say?"

"Oh, yeah, yeah." He laughed and kneeled back down. "Daphne Iris Grimm, will you be my girlfriend?"

"No," she deadpanned. Mustardseed fumbled for words, and stood back up.

"Oh. I'm sorry..." Daphne burst out laughing, making Mustardseed confused.

She hugged him. "I'm kidding. Of course! I'd love to be your girlfriend!" Mustardseed grinned; looking relieved, and took out a necklace. It was simple. Just a gold chain with a symbol in the center. He gave it to her, and Daphne stared at it in awe.

Then Daphne laughed, "A marshmallow?" He nodded.

"I got it custom made. See the moon on it? Remember, that's my nickname for you."

"Then why don't you call me Lunar?" He grinned.

"Because Daphne is a much more beautiful name." Said girl blushed.

"Thanks. I love it!" she hugged him tightly then said, "Um, can you help me put it on?"

"Of course." She lifted up her hair, so he could wrap the chain around her neck without pulling her hair. He clasped it, and it fell onto her chest.

"Now it's official, right?" she asked, turning to him, just to see his face close to hers. They stared at each other; his blue eyes against her warm chocolate ones.

"No, not yet. As tradition, everything between a couple is sealed with a kiss." She turned red, but grinned at him. Because she wasn't as experienced as him, he took the lead and closed the space between them. As usual, she melted, and cupped his cheeks with her hands. His hands went around her waist for a second, before they pulled back. Of course, they were still young, so make-out sessions were a 'no-no'. This kiss lasted longer than their first one though: four seconds.

They hugged and enjoyed the silence.

That is, until they heard an evil laugh, and saw a flash coming from the hallway.

"_Muahaha_! I got a picture of them!" Jake laughed, dancing. Mustardseed and Daphne turned to look at the photo-crazed uncle and looked shocked.

"Uncle Jake!" Daphne cried. He laughed.

"These are so going on Facebook!" Daphne glared her best threatening one, but only succeeded in making him come closer and ruffle her hair. "Aw, you're so cute when you're trying to look scary, Daph." The whole time, Mustardseed just rolled his eyes.

"You're so childish sometimes, Jacob. It's hard to believe you're an adult." Daphne looked at her uncle and laughed. He had a shocked look on his face.

Daphne grinned cheekily at him, "Uncle Jake, you just got served by my boyfriend!" _Boyfriend_, Daphne and Mustardseed thought. _It had a nice ring to it._

Her uncle wagged a finger at his niece. "You and him will _be served_ if Henry finds out about your little kiss fest!"

Daphne sputtered. "_Kiss fest?_ We only had one...and don't you dare say he was trying to take advantage of me!" She added the last part when she saw the look on his face. He sighed and sagged his shoulders.

"Fine, you win. I guess I'll be going to my room..." he tried sneaking towards the room, but Daphne had jumped on him and was now trying to take the camera away from him. She said, "Oh no you don't!" She snatched the camera and got off him.

"Hey!" he said, "Give that back!"

"Only if you promise not to post that picture of Mustardseed and me on Facebook! What would you do if you saw a picture of you and some girl you were dating -like Briar- on Facebook kissing?"

Jake frowned. "I'd be so mad I'd punch whoever posted that."

"See my point?" Uncle Jake looked at his niece and sighed.

"Alright, I won't post your picture on Facebook. I promise, Daphne. But I can't say the same for anyone who finds this picture and posts it..." He then ruffled Daphne's hair again, and walked into his room.

Daphne nodded. "Good, Uncle Jake! You're finally growing up!"

He shook his head. "Daph, sometimes you're too mature for your own good." He smiled and then was hidden behind his door. Daphne and Mustardseed sighed. They were about to say something to each other when Puck burst from the hallway with an angry Sabrina behind him.

"Why the heck did you look through my drawers and get these?" she was holding up her, _ahem_, chest undergarments with a furious look on her face. Puck held up his hands defensively.

"I just wanted to see what cup size you were..."

Sabrina yelled, "You don't do that, Puck! Dating in America is different from dating in Faerie!"

"How would you know?"

"I read A Midsummer Night's Dream, remember?"

Puck clicked his fingers together. "Oh yeah, but they didn't say anything about that in the book. And you totally read that book just to see if I was a virg-" Sabrina stomped her foot on the ground.

"I thought we went over this before! I did not! I wanted to know more about your past, you idiot!" Sabrina huffed. "And do NOT look through my drawers again! It's private! And how would you like it if I went through your stuff and took your boxers?"

Puck grinned. "I'd be flattered! I mean, by the size of my boxers, you'd be able to see how long my-"

"Puck!" Sabrina cried. "Don't say that when Daphne is around!"

He gave her an innocent look. "I was going to say how long my legs are, duh!" Sabrina groaned.

To add to the disaster, Henry and Veronica came out of the kitchen.

"Dinner's ready..." Veronica trailed off, taking in the scene before her. As soon as he saw Sabrina, her undergarments, and Puck, Henry's eyes widened as wide as saucers. Sabrina backed away, as did Puck.

"Dad," Sabrina warned, "It's not what it looks like..."

"Why do you have your bra with you? Did Puck dare take advantage of you? Fairyboy, you are so dead! You will be a corpse when I'm done with you!" Henry ran after Puck. The fairy zoomed around the room with a frightened look on his face. The whole time, Sabrina was trying to explain the situation-which wasn't working very well.

It was a mess in the living.

Daphne and Mustardseed watched the scene unfold. He then turned to her and grinned. She smiled back hesitantly. "Sorry, again. They're..."

Mustardseed laughed, and grinned widely. He had a cheeky grin on his face. "Have I ever told you how interesting your family is?"

**A/N.** Gah, sorry, I made them fight again. I know you guys want this longer so I'm trying to spread all it out. -.-' Anyways, hope you like the DxM and Puckabrina-ness! :) I loved the fight about the bra thing. Haha...XD Made me laugh!

Ooooh! They're officially together! Yay! Wheee! Lol, sorry-so happy!

Anyways, an update shall come...I don't know when. Ha. This weekend I'm going to the beach so I won't have time to write. :( But I will think up ideas!

Keep reading my stories everyone! I love you guys!

-Lara


	11. Deemed Girl with Cutest Boyfriend

**A/N.** Hello wonderful friends, readers, and reviewers! :D 

Anyways, bad news: School (for me) starts next week. GAH! Summer went by too fast! So to put it shortly: Updates will be slower; maybe once a week or every other week two updates. I'm not going to do that "update one month later" thing again. That makes me...sad.

To get that out of the way, **if you have any more ideas to make this longer, don't hesitate to tell me!** If they're awesome enough, they may be able to fill a whole chapter. :D

Also, an old character comes back in this chapter, so I hope you remember her. :)

The rest of the story is more of an after-story, I guess you could call it, but it's a short one. Oh, and we skipped...two weeks after the wedding and all that so it's August for the rest of the story. :3 Enjoy this chapter! **This chapters a little boring because there's normalness (not much fantasy in this chapter), but there is DxM fluff later,** so that's your warning! :D

Part of this chapter credit goes to zoocan and twilightfunatic. :D Thank them for the suggestions of more comedy, mushiness, and Puckabrina!

**Chapter 11: Deemed Girl with Cutest Boyfriend**

"I can't believe school's starting again," Puck groaned. "Now we have to wake up early and endure eight hours of learning torture!" Puck was driving Sabrina and Daphne to school, but Daphne was being driven first because her school was the closest to the Grimm house.

Sabrina smacked his head. "Hey, be glad we have only one more year, unlike Daphne."

Said Grimm nodded. "_Yeah_, Puck. I have six more years until college."

Puck made a face. "_Ugh_, college. More learning." Sabrina rolled her eyes at his behavior and said, "Stop acting like a whiny child. I thought we agreed you would only do it at home!"

Suddenly, Puck snickered. "You said 'do it'. Haha!"

"Shut up!"

Puck then promptly kissed her to confuse her. "You know you love me!" Daphne groaned. The tone he used saying that... "Wait, I mean '_I guess you've noticed!_'" A smirk was growing on his face.

It seemed Sabrina thought the same thing because she suddenly moved far away from him. "Puck, don't..."

"_I guess you care! About the way that_," Puck flicked his hair away from his face, "_I flip my hair!_" Both Grimm girls yelled at him to stop.

"_You say it's Bieber! You say it's hot..._" Sabrina shoved her hand over his mouth.

"Daphne, I suggest you get out of the car before I break something," Sabrina said, turning angry. "If Puck keeps this up, I'm going to lose control."

Said fairy laughed evilly and smirked. "I'd _love _to see you lose control," he said winking at his girlfriend.

Daphne covered her hearing, knowing he might say something more perverted. "I'm going to go now. Bye you guys!" Sabrina nodded and started yelling at her boyfriend. The brunette Grimm sighed, but smiled. She loved them both, even if they were fighting childishly.

She jumped out of the car and waved to them, walking into the school. She shook her head and said to herself, "Gosh, they're such a handful." Daphne walked in to be blasted with cold air. She had always wondered why the janitors made it so cold in here. After she had gotten her schedule and lock, she went towards her locker.

"Daphne!" Someone yelled across the hallway. Daphne turned away from her locker to see the dark haired girl with a grin on her face.

The Grimm girl was surprised and joyful at the same time. "Dawn!" Daphne cried happily to her friend. They met in the middle and hugged tightly. "How are you?"

"I'm great," Dawn said excitedly. "I can't believe we didn't see each other over the whole summer and that we're finally seventh graders. How amazing is that? How's your family? Red? You know, I'm still curious to why she doesn't come to school with us."

Daphne smiled at her friend's excitement. "First: I know! Second: My family's awesomesauce. Third: Red's doing amazingly Pucktastic too. And lastly: She's homeschooled because her knowledge is more advanced than us." Her last sentence was partially a lie; Red wasn't homeschooled, but she was very smart. She had been alive for about 400s years so of course she was.

Her best friend waved her hand dismissively. "Right, right, right. Anyways, what did you do for the summer?"

Daphne knew she had done many, many things. "Not much. We surprised Puck for his birthday, and went to a wedding-"

"Oooh! A wedding; how romantic! Was it Puck and Sabrina's?" Her eyes were lit up excitedly. "Oh! I wish I could've gone! Did Sabrina smash the wedding cake into his face? Well, I suppose that would be the other way around..."

The Grimm laughed at her enthusiasm. "No-I wish. It was this girl named Helena and...Matthews wedding." She obviously couldn't tell her the groom was her boyfriend's name.

Dawn nodded. "Oh, okay. So how was the wedding?" Daphne sighed. Dawn _was _her best friend so the least she could do is tell her...

"The two split at the altar. The bride did something really bad and the priest broke off the wedding for them saying, 'If this isn't real love, then this fake marriage is done.' or something like that."

The brunette next to Daphne sighed. "Aw, that's so sad. What happened to them next?" _Uhh..._

"Uh, they moved away from each other. Helena went to Oregon and he went to Texas," she babbled. _Oregon? Texas? I'm so stupid..._

"Why all the way there? Well never mind. Did you hear? The leaders of the Pops got a new boyfriend." Daphne rolled her eyes. Oh yes, they did have those bunch of girls who used more time on their makeup than on actual school work. Daphne believed every school had it. But these weren't so bad-as long as you left them alone.__

"And I'm supposed to care...?" Dawn blew a raspberry at her.

"Remember last year we had those awards? Like "Best Couple" and "Funniest Person"?"

"I do."__

"Well anyways, I think they're going to win this year. He's really cute, you know; I saw him walk in with her. But gosh, I wish one of us would win that. If only we had boyfriends..." Daphne blushed. She had forgotten to tell her about Mustardseed. Dawn noticed the look on her face and looked at her curiously. "Daphne..."

The Grimm girl cleared her throat. "Um, I kind of already have one-" Dawn instantly grabbed her by the shoulders.

_"You got a boyfriend over the summer and didn't bother to tell me?" _she shrieked. She got a few looks from the people around her, but she didn't seem to notice. "Oh my gosh! What's his name? Where did you two meet? Was it love at first sight? How long have you been dating? Holy muffins!"

Daphne tried to calm her down. "Dawn! I'll tell you after we get our books and go to homeroom. But _all _the answers will be revealed at lunch, okay?" Her friend nodded vigorously. 

"Then at least tell me: What's his name?"

"Mustardseed," Daphne said with a smile. At the moment, her boyfriend was back in New York City helping his mom with some taxes and such. His mother had taken the offer gladly. Because Henry had given Puck a magic mirror that could portal him back and forth from Grimm house to his home in NYC, Mustardseed would be able to come over whenever he wanted to.

"That's a weird name, but from the look on your face he must be amazing."

"He is." Daphne shook her distraction from her mind. "Anyways, let's go get our books."

*•*•*

"You forgot your lunch?" The two were sitting in the cafeteria away from everyone else so no one would listen to their conversation on Daphne's boyfriend. So far, the Grimm girl had told her what his personality was like, and was just getting to his physical features when she was reminded she had no lunch.

Daphne nodded, looking embarrassed. "Yeah. I packed it, but I guess I left it on the counter when Puck shoved me out the door."

Dawn laughed. "If course you would forget. Well, now you're stuck with buying lunch. Good luck!" Daphne sighed, standing up. Today's lunch was positively gross. It was turkey and gravy, but it looked like mush covered in gray stuff. She'd wish she'd had Granny's purple casserole with her at the moment or her sandwich she packed. She started heading over to the lunch line when she felt someone tap her shoulder.

"Hey, Grimm. I see you're buying lunch today," Haley, the leader of the popular crew, said with a smile. "Sorry to hear that." Daphne shrugged at her, and then her eyes flickered to her boyfriend. _He is not as cute as Mustardseed._

Daphne tilted her head to the side. "Yeah, I left it at home by accident. Anyways I see that the rumor is true-you do have a boyfriend." Haley puffed her chest up in pride.

"Yep I do! His name is Liam. Liam, say hi to Daphne." He gave her a sly smile. Daphne mentally rolled her eyes. Obviously Haley's boyfriend was one of 'them', meaning he probably had more than one girlfriend. "Oh isn't he cute? We're so going to win the "Cutest Couple" award!" Daphne nodded along with her. It was better if she was on her side than against. And besides, it wasn't like winning a stupid award like that was worth anything.

"Hi, Daphne. It's nice to meet you," Liam said, trying to be suave. The brunette almost burst out laughing at his attempt.

Daphne tried to smile at him. "It's nice to meet you too. Anyways, I should go before the kitchen closes..." Too late. The cafeteria ladies had closed the lunch line. Daphne Grimm suppressed a groan. "Never mind. I'm going to go sit back down. Goodbye, Haley and Liam." She spun on her heel and walked back to Dawn who had an apologetic look on her face.

"Haley sure did keep you standing for quite awhile. Do you want to share my lunch?" Dawn held out a granola bar to her. The Grimm girl shook her head.

"You didn't even have a snack today. I can't take that away from you." Daphne pushed her hand away, "I think I can last two hours without food."

Dawn shrugged, then prompted her elbows on the table and put her chin on her hands. "_So_, Mustardseed! What does he look like?"

Immediately, Daphne grinned. "Well, he looks like a younger Puck. But he has these blue eyes that you can melt in. And he has an adorable dimple on his right cheek. He looks a little regal," she paused, mentally laughing at the pun coming, "like a prince. And his hair-"

"-let me guess, is really blonde and curly?" Dawn asked, with wide eyes.

Daphne looked at her curiously. "Yeah. How did you know?" 

"Because there's a hot guy that just came into the cafeteria." Both girls turned to see a boy walking in holding a lunch box. Daphne's lunch box to be exact. The Grimm girl's eyes turned wide.

"What's Mustardseed doing here?" she asked herself. Dawn stared at her friend.

"That's Mustardseed?" she asked looking shocked. "Oh my gosh! He's so cute! You better go get him before someone tries to steal him!" Dawn was right; there were many girls in the cafeteria staring at the prince.

Her friend nodded stiffly. Immediately, Daphne had turned jealous. She scolded herself mentally. 'Daphne, stop it. He picked you. Not Helena or any other girl.' She smiled to herself slightly. _He picked me._

"Mustardseed!" she called out. She got many weird looks until they realized that was his name. Said fairy grinned at her and walked over. As he walked, she eyed his outfit. It was a blue polo shirt and dark blue jeans; he looked like a normal teenager. 

"Hey, Daph. I came back to the house and your grandmother told me you left your lunch box at home, so I brought it here. Sorry it took longer than expected," he smiled sheepishly at her and handed Daphne's lunch box. 

She smiled at him. "Oh, thanks! You didn't have to do that though..." 

"Obviously I'm going to be a good boyfriend and bring it anyways," he said with a gentle smile. Mustardseed wrapped an arm tightly around her and kissed her cheek, making her flush red. She grinned back at him shyly.

"Thank you."

"Oh my gosh! You guys are _so_ cute together! I could just eat you up!" Dawn squealed just as Daphne would. Mustardseed blinked, not believing he forgot her presence.

"I'm very sorry I forgot you were here; my apologies. I'm Mustardseed," he said politely and stuck his hand out to her. She grinned giddily and shook it. Daphne smiled at them, then opened her lunch bag to find a delicious looking sandwich which she immediately tasted. 

"I'm Dawn! It's nice to finally meet Daphne's boyfriend!" She emphasized the last two words, eying all the girls and boys staring at the table. Daphne noticed they were attracting unwanted attention as she strayed her eyes from her lunch. People started whispering to each other like little gossip girls, and she could see that Haley was glaring at them.

Daphne tried ducking her head down. "This isn't good."

Both Dawn and Mustardseed frowned. "What's wrong?"

"People are staring." Mustardseed laid a hand her shoulder and smiled at her. He leaned close to whisper in her ear, "Believe me, my mother and I have attract much more attention from the Everafter paparazzi." Daphne sighed and leaned close to him.

"Still, I don't like this attention."

Mustardseed's eyes twinkled. "Well, you becoming my girlfriend will bring much attention, so you're going to have to get used to it."

Dawn pouted. "Aw, I hate secrets. What are you guys talking about?" Daphne laughed shaking her head, she then crumpled the paper her sandwich had been wrapped in and threw it in the trash can as if it was a basketball.

"Later I'll tell you, Dawn."

She sighed, but then brightened up. "Daphne! Now that you have a boyfriend, you could be able to beat Haley for that boyfriend award!"

"I told you, I don't care about that stupid award." Mustardseed looked at them with a curious look.

"The Boyfriend Award?" he asked.

Dawn grinned. "We have this award thing every year. There's Funniest Person, Most Extreme Person, and all these others. And there's one called The Boyfriend Award." Mustardseed leaned back in his chair.

"I think we could win it. What about you Daphne?" Said Grimm sighed, then shrugged.

"Why not? But you don't get to decide-the whole school does. And right now, everyone thinks Haley, the popular girl, and her boyfriend, Liam are going to win."

"I wouldn't be so sure about that," Dawn said looking at something behind them. "It looks like they're having a lover's spat."

The couple turned to see Haley glaring at Liam. He didn't look like he was guilty of anything, but Haley's seemed very angry about something. Daphne could hear her saying something that proved her theory of Liam being a player right.

"I can't believe you were with Claire behind my back!" she said furious. Liam shrugged, "I'm a guy. I need more than one girl." Mustardseed tsked.

"That's not how you treat a lady." Daphne blushed, glad he thought that way. From the corner of her eye, she could see Dawn making an 'Aw' face at her, and then promptly putting both her pointer fingers and thumbs touching, forming a heart. Daphne rolled her eyes. Mustardseed turned back to them. "Well, I don't think they're relationships going to last much longer. How long have they been going out?"

Dawn tilted her head. "About three weeks."

"Really?" Mustardseed muttered to himself. "Hm, that's fairly long. I was thinking they'd only last a week or so."

She waved her hand dismissively. "That's what most people thought. But anyways, you know what this means?" The two looked at her.

"No. What?" Daphne asked, just as she heard a buzz come from Dawn's pocket. Daphne's best friend pulled out her phone and glanced at the text grinning. She then stood up and smiled at both of them.

"What happened?" Mustardseed asked with a curious look.

Dawn clapper her hands for the lunch room's attention. "I have gotten a text! Daphne Grimm has just been deemed for the 'Boyfriend Award', everyone!" Everyone started clapping out of sheer politeness. Daphne then blushed and scolded Dawn.

"You didn't have to do that, you know!"

Dawn's eyes twinkled in amusement. "But I did anyways!" Daphne groaned and hid her face into Mustardseed's shoulder.

"I'm actually very glad she did." The Grimm looked up at her boyfriend.

"Why?" she asked him.

He leaned close to her and grinned. "Now everyone knows you're mine." Mustardseed kissed her cheek since her lips were probably a big 'no-no' in school. Daphne blushed again. Inside she was squealing like a little fan girl.

Dawn cooed. "Aw, you guys are so cute! You're so lucky, Daphne!" Said girl smiled. She really was. She finally accepted she was happy too.

Mustardseed looked at his watch. "Shoot. Sorry, Daph. I have to go. My mom needs me to help her for a meeting." He then stood up and smiled at them. "It was very nice to meet you, Dawn."

Dawn nodded. "Same here! I hope we meet up soon! Hey, if I ever get a boyfriend, we can double date, Daph!"

Daphne grinned. "That'd be cool." She stood up and hugged her boyfriend. "Bye, Mustardseed! See you later." He hugged her back.

"Same. Bye!" He left the cafeteria with everyone watching him. Daphne smiled even after he had left. She was smiling after she and Dawn had left the cafeteria. She was smiling in her last two classes. Daphne was even smiling once they got home. Everywhere she went, Mustardseed was invading her brain. Even if they were together, he was still a distraction.

But because he was with her, he had just become someone harder to forget. And it distracted her much, much more.

And obviously, Daphne loved every minute of it.

**A/N. **Okay! Sorry it's was clichéd and high school-ish. I'm sorry about that. I had to though because actually, the ideas given would only last THREE more chapters, and obviously, I promised four. So forgive me for that. :)

TO 'Agd'- Haha, don't worry! I didn't take it as a flame. :) Oh yes, slippery. Sorry, I messed that up. :D Thanks for your review!

TO EVERYONE ELSE- Thanks so much for still reading! I have a feeling you'll like next chapter. :3 But I have a question I'd like you guys to answer:

Would you like Daphne and Mustardseed fluff or Jake's evil humor first? Can't have both of them in the same chapter though or else I wouldn't have 14 chapters.

Anyways, I will have an update next week. :) Friday or Saturday again, okay? They _will _be coming slower because of the horror we call **School**. ;D

Thanks for reading!  
~Lara


	12. Driven to Madness

A/N. OKAY, dudes! Firstly, sorry this is a few hours late. I'm really busy now with school and science fair and all. Sorry, sorry! Um, from now on, I'll update on the weekends (if I'm lucky, maybe Thursday or Friday)! So, yeah. :) Sorry this is may be shorter than usual. I got some huge writer's block, and I have a book report due next week so I'm reading alot. :D Yeah.

THANKS TO ALL MY ANONYMOUS REVIEWERS! I didn't realize I had never said that until now. Heh. Silly me!

Anyways, the votes: Today's chapter is going to be about...

(A) Daphne and Mustardseed Fluff

or

(B) Jake's Evil Humor

And the winner is...

Well, you'll just have to read this chapter. ;D

Also, I'm naming some of the awards (go back to last chapter if you've forgotten them), but you can skip and just read the ones in bold and italics. :D Oh and First Honors are grades 90 and above for all subjects, and Second Honors are grades 80 and above for all subjects by the way because those are some awards-Just an FYI. :D

Disclaimer: Idea Credit for this Chapter (well the last part) goes to zoocan but actual writing of it goes to me. :) Oh and if I owned the Sisters Grimm, Puck would be with Sabrina by now and Mirror and the Scarlet Hand would've been blown to smithereens by Daphne's awesome karate skills. Anyways, I hope you enjoy reading!

**Chapter 12: Driven to Madness**

Daphne stared at the paper before her. She couldn't believe it; were her eyes deceiving her? She was feeling shocked, surprised, and mostly shock.

'Awards for the 1st Quarter of School

First Honor: Alexis Dray and David Skimmer

Second Honor: Wendell Piper and Jamie Ford

Smartest Girl: Alexis Dray

Smartest Boy: David Skimmer

Quietest Person: Hayden Trestles

Loudest Person: Haley Trestles

Meanest Girl: Natalie Beast

Meanest Boy: Toby Webster

_Nicest Girl: Daphne Grimm_

Nicest Boy: Wendell Piper

Prettiest Girl: Sarah Quinn

_Cutest Boy: Mustardseed Goodfellow [Daphne's Boyfriend]_

_**Cutest Couple: Mustardseed Goodfellow and Daphne Grimm**_

_Most Humorous Person: Dawn Hastening_  
Most Sickening (in love) Couple: Ariana Tyler and Parker Hollington  
Most Inspiring People: Sadie Jordan and Emily Vincent

IF YOU WEREN'T INCLUDED IN THE LIST, TOO BAD!

Awards Chosen by the Cheerleading team and the Sports Team'

She blinked. The list sure was long, but she got the message. She and Mustardseed had been chosen as 'Cutest Couple' for the first quarter of the school year. It was weird, but she felt...Mustaphnelicious! Yes, she made a new word. It mean as awesome as her and Mustardseed. It didn't sound too right, but it was a word made up by her nonetheless!

Dawn squealed behind her. "I told you so! You two are just so cute together! And can you believe it? I won the funniest person award! I am pretty funny, if I do say so myself. You know, if Puck was still in middle school, he could be voted for most humorous perverted person..." Daphne blocked out her droning, still staring at the paper in front of her. "...Daphne? You listening to me, dude?"

She waved a hand at her. "Yeah, yeah. I just...I can't believe it."

Dawn beamed. "Well I told you so! I think you should go home and tell Mustardseed that. He'll be so happy!" Daphne eyed the bell behind her friend surreptitiously.

"Well, school's ending soon so I'll be able to-" 

_Ring!_

"...go home soon. I guess I can go home _now._ You want to come over, Dawn?"

Her eyes shone brightly and she said, "Oh my gosh, yes! I haven't been over since after the first day of school. Let's go!"

They started walking towards the exit to see the car pull up with Sabrina in the driver's seat. "Hey guys. How was school?"

"Good," they said simultaneously. Daphne's companion grinned cheekily and asked, "Do you know what awards Daphne won today?"

"You won awards, Daph? Congrats! What awards?"

Daphne opened her mouth to speak, but Dawn beat her to it. "The Nicest Person and the Cutest Couple awards! Even though Mustardseed doesn't go to our school, he was nominated for Cutest Boy, too! Isn't that so cute?" Daphne turned red while Sabrina was blinking.

"Dawn!"

"What?" she asked innocently. "I'm just stating the truth. It's not like I did something illegal."

"That's private!"

"The whole school knows. That doesn't seem private," Dawn said with a roll of her eyes. Sabrina was staring at both of them.

"_Cute _awards?" she asked.

Dawn told her, "The Cheerleaders made the awards up."

"Ah. That explains it."

The rest of the ride, Dawn was babbling to both of them some nonsense. Daphne added anything she had to in the conversation, and occasionally used one of her words like 'gravy' or 'Pucktastic'- a normal car ride. Once they got out of the car and into the house, they were greeted with the sight of Mustardseed, Puck, and Uncle Jake in the living room, along with two another guests.

"Oh my gosh! Are you John Smith?" Daphne asked one man. He had a head full of red hair and dark brown eyes. He shook his head smiling. She sighed.

"That's Thomas, my best friend. I'm John Smith," the other one, a curly black haired man, said. Daphne's eyes grew wide and she grinned.

Then she promptly bit her palm.

Everyone -with the exception of the guest- glanced at her amused. Dawn said, "You still do that? I thought you got over that phase."

"I did too. I thought I had met every Everafter. Seems I haven't," Daphne said with a giddy smile. Sabrina looked at the two men confused.

"Everafters? What story did you two come from?"

"Pocahontas," was their reply. Sabrina nodded in realization. Dawn grinned, and copied Daphne's motion, sticking her palm in her mouth.

"Cool. But what are you doing here?"

Mustardseed decided to cut in. "Thomas and John live in New York City, and they're my close friends. Before Puck was banished we would always go out and have fun like skydiving, races, that stuff. I decided to bring them with me for a visit. We're just bonding."

"And I'm supervising," Jake said seriously, but then cracked a smile. "Nah, I'm stuck babysitting these guys."

All four stared at him. "You do know we're older than you by thousands of years, right?" Jake waved a hand dismissively.

"Whatever. But now that 'Brina's here, I can leave. See ya," he then went to his room with a sly smile on his face.

Sabrina bristled. "I'm always the adult in every situation, aren't I?" She took a seat on the couch and the two seventh graders followed her example.

Thomas smiled at Daphne. "So you're Mustardseed's girlfriend?" She nodded shyly, and glanced in the fairy's direction. He locked eyes with her and gave her a refreshing grin. Thomas continued, "Well, you're very pretty."

Puck narrowed his eyes at Thomas, as did Mustardseed. "You're not flirting with her are you? Because I'm pretty much taking over the Big Bro Role, and I'm not letting that happen." Thomas laughed.

"Puck, my friend. Don't be so over protective. You should be watching John over here. After all, he did marry an  
Indian." John Smith jabbed Thomas in the side.

"Don't turn any of this on me! I did nothing!" Thomas laughed and turned back to Daphne.

"I swear, it's friendly flirting. I'm not trying to make a move on you. It's just part of my personality to compliment any girl who passes my eye. Like your sister for example- she's a beauty," Daphne saw Puck's fists clench, "Puck should be very lucky." She then saw the green eyed fairy relax. Sabrina snorted.

"Puck are you jealous?" He bristled.

"As _if. _The Trickster King never get's jealous."

Thomas' eyes twinkled mischievously. "Oh? So you wouldn't care if I did this?" He sat next to Sabrina; very close mind you. Puck twitched, then turned his head away. Daphne, John, and Dawn stared wide eyed at the scene.

"Nope." Sabrina laughed into her hand. Thomas shook his head tsking, then he said, "What about _this_?"

He wrapped an arm around her.

Puck shook his head. "No, no. Not at all. I refused to say I'm jealous because I'm not." Thomas then leaned close to Sabrina.

"This is the last one, Puck. So, if I kissed her..." Thomas leaned close and Sabrina blinked. He almost closed the gap, when he was pulled back hard and quick. The brown eyed man was sprawled on the ground with Puck standing over him with narrowed eyes.

Puck said, "You can sit next to her, wrap a friend-friendly arm around her, but you cannot kiss her or I swear -even if you are my friend- I will hurt you." Thomas grinned, quickly sitting up.

"My work here is done!" he said, beaming. "You are jealous!" He let out a comedic evil laugh. Everyone laughed along with him. Puck grumbled and sat down next to Sabrina. She then kissed his cheek as soon as he sat down.

"Why'd you do that?" he said hazily. She said, "If you hadn't stopped him from kissing me, I would've thought you didn't care about me."

Dawn and Daphne ruined the romantic moment with a fan girl, "_Aww_!"

Mustardseed laughed. "You two know how to ruin a Puckabrina moment, you very much do."

_Zzzzp_.

Everyone's pants were buzzing. They all pulled out their cellphones to find a very interesting picture.

Dawn screamed, "Oh my gosh! Sabrina and Puck were kissing! You guys kiss really cutely!" Sabrina and Puck checked their phone.

"_Ah!_ Uncle Jake! You are so dead!" Sabrina yelled, marching towards his room. He peeked his head out grinning like a lunatic. Daphne scolded her uncle, "Uncle Jake! You said you wouldn't post the pictures!"

He waggled a finger at her, "I said I wouldn't post _your _picture. I never said I wouldn't post a Puckabrina picture."

Puck pulled at his hair. "I swear, old man, you're going to drive us to madness with your craziness of Facebook!" He flew after the blond man with Sabrina tailing behind him.

John, Thomas, Mustardseed, Daphne, and Dawn were left in the living room, witnessing the scene.

"Does this happen often?" John asked.

The two girls and Mustardseed said simultaneously, "Yep."

Thomas grinned, "Cool! I love this house. Can I come over tomorrow?"

"No," Mustardseed said flatly, "You've caused enough drama today." Dawn then slyly grinned at him.

"Did we tell you yet?"

"Tell me what, Dawn?" he asked confused.

"You and Daphne won the Cutest Couple award! Oh, and you won Cutest Boy too!" Mustardseed grinned at Dawn and his girlfriend.

"Did we? I've only been there once too. That's quite an honor." Daphne stuffed her face into a pillow and groaned.

"Dawn, _you_ are going to drive me to madness."

She grinned. "That's my job."

A/N. Sorry it might be kind of crappy. Oh and I didn't proof read or anything like that at all for this chapter. I wanted to get this out really soon so you wouldn't be waiting. Sorry. :3

Anyways, thanks to everyone again! Oh and if you DO have an account, sign in when you review so I can thank you for reviewing! I love thanking people! :D

NEXT UPDATE: Either Thursday, Friday, or Saturday. :3  
~Lara


	13. Daily Flights with Explosive Dinners

**A/N. **I think I'm spoiling you guys too much. Four extra chapters, constant updates (except for this one) even though I have school, votes for what you want in each chapter...

I'm just too 'Lara', aren't I? :D Just kidding-I simply love every single one of you guys! i've said that alot, haven't I?

_WAH. _I'm a day late (I promised an update to someone on Thursday). Sorry guys! I really have no excuses asides from school, which is very overused. :3

Anyways, enjoy your chapter!

PS. Thank you ZOOCAN for pointing out my errors. :) I'm sure I fixed them!

**Chapter 13: Daily Flights with Deliciously Explosive Dinners**

"Ow," Uncle Jake complained. "Stop it! That hurts!"

"It wouldn't hurt if you hadn't let Sabrina smash your magic saliva!"

"Daph, I believe it's _magic salve._"

Puck and Sabrina had beaten up Uncle Jake fairly hard. He had two bruises, a limp, about ten scratches, and a million bites from Puck's pixies. Oh, and he almost got a cracked rib. When Henry found out why he was beaten senseless, his anger had turned on the two teens. But mostly Puck because he believed that Puck had 'taken the lead'.

The brunette wrinkled her nose. "Really? I'm pretty sure it was-"

"_Ah!_" a cry of pain escaped the hurt uncle. "Holy-" Mustardseed gave him a hard look. Possibly, the glare was to keep Daphne's mind innocent from hearing Jake's 'language'.

"...gravy. Holy gravy." Mustardseed nodded in acceptance. Daphne missed the exchange between them, and looked confused.

"What were you two-" she started, then Mustardseed shook his head, indicating that it was a closed subject.

"Just finish cleaning his scratches, Daffy," he said softly, smiling at her. The Grimm girl blushed -a habit that was beginning to become common- and nodded. Jake yelped some more while Daphne dabbed the alcohol on his skin. Mustardseed was _very _amused at the uncle's behavior. _Just like a baby_, he thought with a smile, glancing at the shouting man.

Puck peeked his head from the kitchen with Sabrina behind him, looking amused, but a bit guilty.

"_Yo_! Quite down there! We don't need your baby cries echoing around the house!" Veronica snickered as she came down the stairs with Basil and walked past them.

"I'm starting to like Puck," she said with an evil smile. "We share _much _in common." She then grinned widely at everyone. "Well! I'm going to get Relda's prescriptions in the pharmacy down the block because it's going to close soon. I'll be home later!" As she closed the door, Jake chanted to himself, "I'm going to die by the wrath of _three_ maniacs. Holy gravy, holy gravy."

Sabrina apologized, "Sorry, Uncle Jake. But that really peeved me. And you made me and Puck seem like fools in front of John and Thomas. Gosh, that was so embarrassing." Puck bristled.

"Fools? I'm a king! I _have _fools, not the other way around!" He tipped the bowl on his head like a hat, and looked at everyone seriously. Of course, he couldn't be taken seriously when red spaghetti sauce was dripping from his hair, onto his clothes.

Daphne blinked at him. "Sure..." She started to dab Uncle Jake's wounds again, then started to speak, "So. Spaghetti sauce? Should I even ask?"

Puckabrina shook their heads. "Nope. We're good."

She sighed, but grinned. Even though the two were impossibly irritating, she couldn't resist to love them.

"What about I take care of Uncle Jake, Daphne? It'll get me away from this thing," Sabrina jerked her thumb in the direction of the _Spaghetti_King, who was slurping noodles soundly. He beamed at his girlfriend.

"You go do that. That way, I'll be able to eat the rest of your food!" Puck ran back into the kitchen with a gleeful cheer. Sabrina rolled her eyes while Daphne started laughing.

"I thought you guys were having a dinner date in the kitchen?" she asked, handing the alcohol to her sister. Sabrina nodded.

"That's how it was at first. Puck cooked food like a gentlemen, he pulled out my chair for me -a bit too far because I fell, he brought the food out, but then..."

There was a loud _KA-BOOM!_from the kitchen. Sabrina sighed as if explosions from the kitchen happened everyday, while Daphne and Mustardseed looked slightly alarmed.

Sabrina continued, "Apparently, one of Puck's chimpanzees thought it was a prank, so the monk-ch_imp_, the chimp added something into the sauce which makes it 'ka-boom' at random times."

Daphne realized, "_Oh! _So that's what I heard earlier! I thought that was just one of the Everafters outside playing with magic or something."

Mustardseed laughed, then pursed his lips. "Wait, how are _you _not drenched in spaghetti sauce?"

Sabrina hesitated, then walked back into the kitchen, taking out a sauce drenched umbrella. "I came prepared!"

The younger couple nodded in approval. Daphne said, "Nice. But did you at all try the spaghetti?"

She nodded. "Yeah. It was actually pretty good. Just don't tell him that or his ego will inflate." Right after she said that, a beaming Puck popped from inside the kitchen.

"You really liked it? I. Am. Awesome!" He put his fist in the air. Sabrina fake a miserable face and said, "Too late."

Daphne and Mustardseed laughed at the two. They heard someone clear their throat.

"Hello? Man in pain here!" Uncle Jake said, pointing to his various injuries. Sabrina started laughing.

"Sorry, Uncle Jake. You'll need a bunch of bandages though." Uncle Jake grumbled.

"All I did was post a picture on Facebook..." Sabrina twitched. She looked like she was going to cut his head off, but she said unnervingly in a calm way, "Just a picture?"

Uncle Jake looked deathly afraid.

She turned to Daphne and Mustardseed with a big, fake smile. "I think you guys can go out for a little fly, right? You didn't have one today, did you? I'll take care of our injured, weak uncle while you guys have some alone time!" Uncle Jake shook his head vigorously.

"Daphne, don't leave me! 'Brina's going to kill me!" he pleaded. Daphne cracked a smile. Uncle Jake was just too funny when he was in pain.

"I promise she won't kill you," she said defiantly. "And besides, Sabrina's right; we haven't flown at all today. We can go now, Mustardseed." Said fairy, grinned at the uncle one last time, then locked eyes with Daphne.

"Sounds wonderful." He walked towards her and wrapped an arm around her waist, and said to Sabrina, "Take care of him!"

Sabrina grinned at her uncle. "Don't worry. I _will."_Daphne and Mustardseed left them in the living room, with Uncle Jake shouting at Sabrina dabbed his injures with no mercy.

Mustardseed stood next to his girlfriend with his hands in his pocket while Daphne was closing the door. When she turned, he smiled at her. "Shall we?" He extended a hand to her, which she took without hesitation. Mustardseed opened his blue wings from his back, and held Daphne by her waist. The next thing Daphne knew, the wind was whipping at her face and they were fourteen feet of the ground, going higher. She glanced at Ferryport Landing before her. The dawn soon turned to dusk, and the sky was now filled with stars. The shops lights were opened in the Sacred Ground, looking as if they were little fire flies.

Daphne loved flying at night with Mustardseed. No one would be able to see them from above, unless they were to glance at the two dots with much concentration. The only sources of light where the stars, the shops, and the big, round moon in the sky. Mustardseed grinned at her and said, "I have a surprise for you, you know."

Her eyes suddenly lit up, "Ooh! What is it?" He laughed.

"Patience, grasshopper. We're flying there now."

"It's a place? Cool! Are we going to a restaurant? A picnic? I can hardly wait!" she looked ecstatic. Mustardseed grinned at her.

"You'll love it," he assured her. They flew in loops and did tricks into the air. Then, to start up another conversation, Daphne said what she said every time they went flying.

"I feel like Wendy." Mustardseed cracked a grin.

"You've said so every fly we go on."

"Well, it's true! I mean, I'm flying with a fairy and..." she looked up and saw the look on his face.

"Firstly, she's a pixie. Secondly, are you comparing me to Tinkerbell?" he said blinking. Daphne laughed loudly.

"No! Well, yes. No. I don't know, Mustardseed!" He chuckled at her flustered response.

He said to her, "Well I think we're better than those people."

Daphne looked at him with curiosity. "Hmm? Do you not like Peter Pan too?" Mustardseed shook his head.

"He's not that bad. It's Puck that has the ego problem." Daphne snorted, which somehow, Mustardseed found cute. She said, "I can believe that. But why do you think we're better than Wendy and Peter?"

"Well, Wendy and Peter can fly, yes, but they can fly without being with each other every single second in the air because of that pixie dust."

Daphne nodded, "Go on..."

He smiled at her softly. "I think I prefer flying without pixie dust."

"Huh? Why? That stuff is punk rock!" She looked at him in disbelief. "You get to fly without having to be held or to hold anybody if they have pixie dust too-" Daphne looked up and stared straight into his piercing blue eyes.

He started to descend while saying, "If I had pixie dust, then I wouldn't have a reason to hold you. I like knowing that I can be there to catch you if you fall- sort of how Puck feels for Sabrina. I like knowing that we have to support each other. And mostly, I like knowing that you can't fly away from me because you'll always be mine." Daphne figured he wasn't talking about actual flying anymore. On cue, she started blushing.

"...that's nice," she said lamely. Inwardly, she scolded herself. 'That's nice'? She was turning into an un-mucho gravy person by the minute. Mustardseed laughed at her response. Daphne coughed.

"Anyways...where are we going?" Mustardseed's eyes lit up.

"Oh yes. We're here." He pointed down, and Daphne's jaw dropped as they got closer to the ground. The pair was in the middle of a park. They were still about twenty feet from the ground, but she could see the message formed by Mustardseed's pixies-or should she say _image_?

The pixies were multicolored, giving the image actual colors. It was like a movie because it was actually moving. Pixel-ed Daphne and Mustardseed were hugging each other and grinning at each other lovestruck. You could see their mouths moving, but with no sound. Although they could hear nothing, they remembered this conversation and Daphne used her own voice to mimic the other Daphne's mouth.

"_What is it, Mustardseed?" _Daphne asked him. Mustardseed understood what she was doing and followed along, remembering this conversation quite well.

"_I'm just wondering why Puck calls you a Marshmallow," _He said, acting with a thoughtful expression on his face. The real Daphne laughed, but kept the conversation going.

"_Well it's because he says I'm sweet and chubby like a Marshmallow."_

"_Ha, well you're too cute to be a fluffy Marshmallow." _Daphne turned red, remembering that.

"_Then what would I be?"_

"_The moon."_

"_Why?"_

"_Well, up close, you seem normal. On the moon-it doesn't glow, and it seems to have just a few flaws, like you. But they aren't bad at all. You also have many phases, your happy phases, sad ones, mad ones, and funny phases; I truly love them all. But from afar, you glow so brightly you outshine the stars. And the moon has layers like you; there are so many that I haven't discovered yet, and I'm eager to find them." _Daphne and Mustardseed were now on the ground, staring at each other smiling.

"_So what would my nickname be?"_

"_Hmm, Lunar?"_

"_Alright. It's better than being known as a chubby Marshmallow," _Daphne finished her last line, and hugged Mustardseed.

"_But I wouldn't care if you were known as a Marshmallow or a moon. My feelings wouldn't change either way," _he said softly_. _Daphne put her head against his chest.

"I loved this, Mustardseed. Thank you." She swallowed the lump in her throat, and looked as if she was about to cry happy tears. "I'm...happy. Very..." she leaned close.

"Very?" he asked, doing the same with a smile on his face.

"Very," she confirmed. Their lips were inches apart. Her lips brushed his as she said, "You obviously know what the last line is going to be."

He grinned. His next action spoke the next word loud and clear.

**A/N. **Hope you enjoyed! Please hold while my shrilly fan-girl-ness comes out...*fan girl* AHHH! DxM ARE SO FLUFFY! AHH!

Okay, now that that's out of the way, I have news:

**THE NEXT CHAPTER IS THE END OF DAPHNE'S DISTRACTION! Some people might think it's this BUT IT IS NOT!**

Anyways, sorry updates are hours late. Wah. Growing up is horrible! Lucky Puck (haha; lucky _duck_)-being able to stay a kid...

Oh, I have a separate message for people who want to be authors on this site, so if you're interested, please read the italic-ed paragraphs (yes paragraphs-that's how serious I am at this point):

_Firstly, if you've noticed, the older fanfics of the SG Archive have much more reviews than the newer ones. I think there was a oneshot with about fifty reviews, right? Anyways, the reason for that is because most of the newers stories are...how do I put it? A bit kid-ish. I don't mean kid-ish like the plot is, but I mean the punctuation, capitalization, grammar- all that- aren't checked and just plain ignored. Here's some good advice: If you want to make it to the top, you have to put hardwork into it. Like Mirror said in book 7, (page 227, last paragraph) "I'm saying you are responsible for your own happiness. If you want to be happy, you have to work to make it happen. You can't just wish for it and you can't put it in the hands of other people." So to my reviewers (and the anonyomous) ones who are planning to post their stories, check everything before you post it. I know I'm probably a hypocrite because I miss some punctuation and capitalization in some places, but I always remember to capitalize titles. _

_And the summaries: Do NOT say 'I'm bad at summaries, so just please read!'. That will get people to NOT read. Trust me. I'm 99% sure I've never said that in my summaries. The summary doesn't have to be too long or too short, but eye catching enough! Something like (for an action story): 'Puck had had enough. He could deal with his dad's death. He could deal with being forced to marry Moth. But what he could not deal with is Sabrina being hurt and killed. Peter Pan was definitely a dead man tonight.' Sound good? Interesting, isn't it? But it's am example which means it probably won't be written (for SOME time ;D)._

_Let's see, what else? Oh! OOC-ness. People will probably only accept that if the characters you're making OOC are teens or something. Like Daphne-maybe she's a serious sixteen year old! No more smiley Daphne. A good reason for that might be is she's maturing and growing up just like Sabrina! Also, for Puckabrina-ness: Do not 'fluff' the whole story. If you put too much Puckabrina love, there will be some annoyed reviewers. That's why in my stories, I try to keep the lovey-dovey-ness to a minimum (unless it's not supposed to be that way, like if I got a request to make the most fluffiest SG story ever!)._

I believe that's all I needed to say. If you're wondering why I said that spur of the moment thing, I'm just ticked off at some stories that I'm seeing lately (not necessarily the SG Archive; some, but not most!). Sowwie!

Wah, I sound so meaner than usual in that paragraph. I hope you guys don't judge me on that. I'm still the same girl who used to read fanfictions every day, and review anonymously. I'm just older, and more serious. Obviously, I'm going to crack jokes constantly (_duh!_ I'm not completely brainwashed) and be really helpful and nice!

Anyways-the chapter; the DxM fluff; the readers; the humor; the love-Hope you review! I _love _feedback! Really! If it's constructive criticism-I'm all for it! :)

~Lara


	14. Daphne's Fairytale

**A/N.** Wah. I was hoping to be in a good mood when I wrote this last chapter, but alas, I am not. I really can't believe this is the last chapter. :'( Really. It felt like just yesterday I posted the first chapter of this story, which in reality was like a year ago...

Thank you. _So much._ You pushed me all the way to finish this with your encouraging reviews and your ideas! Originally this was to be ten chapters, but you guys gave me such great suggestions that it became 14! Can you believe that? I love _all _you guys so much! It feels like family. :) Whether or not you decide to read my upcoming stories, I'm just glad to say you've followed me this far, and I'm so glad to have fans like you.

SPECIAL SHOUT OUTto yellow.r0se for being the 100th reviewer! But all of you are special-please know that. :) Lol, I just noticed: When I started writing this (chapter 14), I saw I had 10_4_ reviews! HA! So weird. This has been a four-filled story!

Read on. I'm sure you'll just LOVE this chapter! :D Do I hear wedding bells? Chapter Idea Credit and Funny Bit Some Where At The End: zoocan!

Also, because so many of you said how the song is like this story, I suggest listening to the song **SPEAK NOW **by **Taylor Swift**. ;D

Ps. I'm doing my Narrator talk in this (ex. Daphne kissed him. No really, do you think I would _not _write that?) chapter a bit. If you don't understand what I'm saying, it's like an A/N. in the story, but going with the flow of the story, and there's no annoying, 'A/N.' symbol. :3 Oh and PLEASE DON'T KILL ME IF YOU THINK IT'S SHORT!

Enjoy this last chapter! I hope you guys continue to read my stories!  
**  
Chapter 14: Daphne's Fairytale**

Four_ Years Later-Sometime in September_

"_Aww! _Daphne, you look wonderful!" Veronica gushed as her daughter spun around, beaming. Sabrina was leaning on the side wall, grinning. She was glad her mother was now fussing over her sister rather than her.

Daphne glanced at the bodice of her white dress. "Does it look too puffy? I don't think Mustardseed would like it very puffy..."

Sabrina snorted. "You've been dating him for what? Four years? And you're worrying about how puffy your dress is?"

Her sister rolled her eyes. "You hypocrite! Then explain why you keep glancing at yourself in the mirror." Sabrina flushed and said, "Well, this is a big event. I want to look good, even if it's just Puck."

Daphne imitated her sister and snorted. "You always want to look good for Puck."

"Well I need to look great because this is even bigger than all our dates, even bigger than the bachelor parties you and Mustardseed prepared!" Sabrina paused, then grinned at her sister. "You made it really pretty by the way."

Daphne blushed. "Thanks, 'Brina." She then glanced at the clock with wide eyes. "Mom! I think we're going to go in now."

Sabrina shook her head. "I can't believe this is really happening. I feel as if this is too young an age... I always thought you'd become a flower girl too."

"Well I think I'm too old for that now." Daphne smiled sadly. It was a shame she was growing up. Being a kid forever sounded amazing, but because of Pinocchio's story, she's kind of glad she can age.

Dawn ran towards them with a grin on her face. "I can't believe you're getting married!" Who she addressed to was a mystery for now.

The two sisters glanced at each other. "Neither can we."

Daphne's friend sighed. "If only this was a double wedding! Sabrina with Puck and Mustardseed with Daphne! That would be really cool!" Dawn twirled in her dress and struck a pose. "How does this look on me?"

"Perfect, Dawn. That shade looks great on you!" Daphne gushed. The other bridesmaids complimented her too. The group consisted of Dawn, Red, and Briar. Dawn would be walking next to Thomas, Red next to John, and Briar with Jake. Pocahontas didn't want to partake in being a bridesmaid since she felt she didn't know the Grimms very well.

Veronica looked at her daughters, then at all the bridesmaids around them. She couldn't believe it. Her daughter was getting married. It seemed only a few years ago that she was a kid, and now she was a woman. She smiled warmly at all of girls and said, "Are you gals ready to get this show on the road?" There was a cheer of 'Yes!', and they entered the church in a line, with the bride in the back.

****  
_  
_Happiness.

One simple word that had such a powerful message. Happiness could be seen in so many different ways. A laugh, a smile, a grin, a hug, a kiss.

Well, maybe that last one wasn't exactly happiness; more like _love. _But love could also be shown without direct contact. A blush, a gesture, even just a glance.

And that was how Daphne was looking at her husband-to-be; hopefully he wouldn't bail on her when that time came. Here she was, back at the church where she had witnessed Mustardseed almost being married. That was four years ago, though. The priest was talking in between them, smiling at the lovebirds. They had finished their entrance and were now at the end of the ceremony. Daphne was reminiscing _the proposal_ while Mustardseed looks at her with a gentle smile...

_"I have something important to tell you." She could tell he was nervous._

"Hmm? What is it?"

"I know we really didn't show any affection at all when we first met. But...I love you. So much. It's really cheesy, but it's true. We've been dating for awhile, and we've been through so much. I don't want to lose you. So..."

He pulled out a velvet box that had a sapphire ring in it.

"Will you marry me?"

Obviously, you know the answer to that question. Here she was about to be married.

The priest said, wary of the answer, "Does anyone object? _Speak now and forever hold your peace._" He remembered what happened four years ago-he was the same priest. Thankfully, no one did. He left out an audible sigh of relief, then continued.

"Do you -young Prince- promise to stay with her? Through sickness and through health, forever until death do you part?"

Mustardseed grinned and whispered so quietly, "I do."

He turned to the bride. "Do you -Ms. Grimm- promise to stay with him? Through sickness and through health, forever until death do you part?"

Daphne was blinking back tears, so she mouthed, "I do." She loved acting scenes out, especially the 'I Do's' they did in rehearsal. So she and Mustardseed decided to do it during the real thing, too.

The priest beamed at the couple. "I now pronounce you husband and wife."

And with that, Puckabrina kissed. Everyone erupted into cheers, even the crying Daphne. The wedding ended, and the two lovebirds were bombarded with congratulations. Red stood next to Daphne, glancing at the couple. "They do look really happy."

Dawn bounded towards them. "Are you kidding me? Puck looks like he won a million bucks!" As Dawn said, the fairy boy was grinning at everyone proudly, with a arm securely wrapped around his wife's waist. Daphne bit down on her palm. Finally. After all these years of waiting, her sister finally married Puck. She was so giddy that she was bouncing at the same time.

Red and Dawn sighed. "Oh Daphne, I can't believe you still do that," Red said with a shake of her head.

"Hey, it's a hard habit to break!" Daphne defended. The three laughed. Dawn nudged Daphne.

"Hey, Daph. In a few years, it'll be you up there with your husband-to-be!" Daphne's eyes flickered to Mustardseed who was congratulating his brother. She looked at him with a smile.

"Yeah..." Veronica ushered everyone out of the church so they could go to the after party.

Red glanced at her dress with a frown as she walked down the entrance stairs. "White doesn't look good on me." Then she looked up at Sabrina. "Hey, Daphne. Isn't the bride supposed to wear white and we wear the blue 'Brina's wearing?"

"Well, Sabrina decided to break tradition by wearing blue and us bridesmaids wearing white. That was a totally gravy idea by the way," Daphne said, grinning. Sabrina walked alongside them with a brilliant smile. Mustardseed and Puck were behind them talking with Thomas and John.

"Thanks. Puck thought so too." Puck, hearing his name grinned at the girls.

"So, Marshmallow. How do you feel? Knowing your sister's married to a handsome, dashing, _sexy _fairy?" Daphne giggled, along with Dawn.

"I say that's pretty Pucktastic!"

"Oh _please_. Don't let his ego inflate so much," Sabrina pleaded, seeing Puck puff out his chest. "Knowing I said yes to marry him makes his ego triple in size."

Dawn rolled her eyes. "Oh come on! You know you loved how he proposed! It was sweet and un-Puck like! And you love him so that's why you said yes!"

"Actually, I was really shocked so it came out as 'Uhh, sure...?'" Mustardseed snickered.

"Oh yes. I remember that quite well. Puck looked so confused because it sounded like you weren't sure you wanted to marry him."

The tip of Puck's ears turned red. He sputtered, "W-what? I was not confused! The Trickster King never gets confused-"

"_Empanadas_!" Dawn cried out suddenly.

Puck blinked. "What?"

Dawn put her fist in the air in triumph. "Aha! I got you confused!" Puck held that exact facial expression for two seconds, then he narrowed his eyes accusingly.

"Hey!" The brunette let out a maniacal laugh, "_Bwaha._"

Thomas and John looked at each other with disturbed looks. "Does this happen often?"

"Yes," Daphne, Dawn, Red, Sabrina, Puck, and Mustardseed said in perfect unison. Veronica and Henry walked towards them, and wrapped arms around Sabrina.

"My baby's _married_!" Veronica cried, wiping tears. "I'm so happy."

Henry looked at Sabrina with a smile. "Good job, hunny." Then he turned to Puck. He looked as if he was struggling to give him a compliment, so he patted Puck's shoulder reluctantly. "...you too."

Puck looked equally awkward and nodded. "Thanks, old man." Henry frowned.

"Don't push my buttons boy." Veronica patted his arm before he could say anything else.

"Well, stop lollygagging everyone! Let's head into the limos!"

At the reception, Sabrina and her father were ushered to dance on the spotlight for the father-daughter dance. Daphne was grinning at them from the sidelines, sitting at a round table with her friends, Mustardseed, and Puck. The King was tapping his foot impatiently.

"When will it be my turn to dance with her?" he said whining. "I'm a king after all!"

Mustardseed sighed, cutting a piece of chicken with his fork and knife carefully. "Puck, you're a twenty year old man. This kind of childishness shoudl've have dissolved years ago.

"Well he _is _Puck," Dawn pointed out. Daphne, Thomas, and John snickered. Puck narrowed his eyes at the girl.

"Shut up," he said, but you could tell he was smiling. Sabrina and her father had finished dancing so Sabrina came back to the table.

"What did I miss?" she asked.

"Dawn joked how Puck is Puck and Puck said shut up," Red said quietly, then giggled to herself. "Try saying that five times fast."

The table murmured, then decided to say it. "_Dawn joked how Puck is Puck and Puck said shut up. Dawn joked how Puck is Puck and Puck said shut up. Dawn joked how Puck is Puck and Puck said shut up. Dawn joked how Puck is Puck and Puck said shut up. Dawn joked how Puck is Puck and Puck said shut up._"

Everyone had bitten their tongue, and had pained looks in their eyes...with the exception of the two friends and Puck. Daphne and Dawn stuck their fists in the air in triumph. "We did it!"

"_Lo hicimos, we did it_!" Sabrina burst out laughing at Puck.

"Oh my gosh, Puck. Do you watch Dora?" Daphne asked him with wide eyes. He turned red and coughed.

"That was the only show my mom would let me see when I was small," he grumbled.

"He liked watching really violent and gory shows, but mom thought a seven year old shouldn't be watching it...or were you 700? I can't exactly remember..." Mustardseed added.

Sabrina and Daphne stifled their laughs. "But why _Dora_?"

"Puck likes monkeys and Mexican accents." Dawn couldn't help it. She fell to the floor in fits of laughter.

Her chest heaved as she slowed down. "Oh...my...gosh..."

Puck put his arms over his chest. "Stop laughing. I'm a king! You should be beheaded for that!" Everyone chuckled while he started eating his food viciously. Daphne eyed how the two brothers ate. Mustardseed said with his back straight, and delicately cut his food. He had a napkin in his lap, and never wiped his mouth on his dress shirt. However, Puck was like a pig; a very sloppy pig. He picked up his chicken and devoured it like a carnivore. He didn't mind getting a few drops of Coke on his suit, nor did he care that Sabrina was looking embarrassed.

Daphne leaned close to Sabrina and whispered, "I know they're brothers...but why are they so different?"

Sabrina grinned. "I ask myself that everyday." She glanced at Mustardseed, then her eyes flickered back to her sister. "So, how's your relationship going along?"

Daphne blushed. "We haven't done anything bad."

"I didn't ask that," the bride said with a teasing smile. Daphne looked at her mouth open agape.

"I...I..._Sabrina_!" Daphne cried, pushing her sister's shoulder while the blonde laughed.

"I'm kidding, Daph. If he did something," Daphne could see her fist curl into a fist, "He will feel my wrath."

Daphne looked at her with a shocked expression. "W-what! No! Don't hurt him!"

Puck grinned at the sisters. "Grimm, you're acting like her mom. _Chillax_." He licked his chicken sauce stained fingers and 'mmm'ed in approval. "Delish." Mustardseed nudged him.

"C'mon, Puck. Let's go wash you off." The two headed towards the bathroom.

Sabrina crossed her arms over her chest and called out to her husband, "Well sorry I haven't actually _not _cared for my sister!" She turned to her sister, "I'm just looking out for you, sis."

"Thanks 'Brina, but I have a lot more people to watch over me too. You don't have the heavy weight of the world on your shoulders like years before. Puck, Mustardseed, Dawn, Red, Mom, Dad, Uncle Jake, Briar-everyone is here to take part of that weight."

The bride smiled, her blonde curls framing her face made her look like an angel. "Thank you, Daphne."

Her sister puffed her chest out proudly. "It's what sisters do!" Puck came back and pulled Sabrina from her chair, spinning her around.

"It's my turn for some Sabrina time," he sang with a grin. Sabrina rolled her eyes, but grinned.

"Shut up and dance with me." They walked towards the middle of the dance floor. Daphne noticed that all the other couples were going. Even Dawn and Thomas were dancing. Soon, left on the sidelines were Daphne and Mustardseed.

"Do you care to dance?" Mustardseed asked. He didn't have to. Daphne was already dragging him towards the floor.

"I'd love to!" she said, giggling. He wrapped his arms around her waist as she intertwined her fingers around his neck. Daphne leaned against him, sighing. They hadn't danced much, so dancing here -together- was quite refreshing.

"Four years," Mustardseed mumbled.

Daphne looked up at him. "Hmm?"

He smiled at her. "We've been together four years. Can you believe that?"

"Actually, I can't," she admitted. "It's a pretty amazing feat."

Mustardseed nodded. The only sound for a minute was the song playing, which they didn't play much attention to. "Daphne...you know I love you, right?"

He had said it a million times before, but it always managed to get her heart speeding up. "Of course. What? Are you going to ditch me for another girl?" The last question came out as a joke, but Mustardseed winced.

"No. _Never,_" he promised. "But...are you willing to be my girlfriend for four or five more years?"

Daphne hesitated, the gears in her head turning. _A time limit?..._Then her eyes widened. "Are...you planning to break up with me after four years?"

Mustardseed looked flabbergasted. "What? Why would you think that?"

"You said I would be your girlfriend for only a few more years..."

Mustardseed laughed, then hugged her tightly. "Oh Daphne. I'd never leave you. What I meant was by that time, my mother wants me to have a wife."

Daphne felt numb. "Oh."

Her boyfriend chuckled. "I just indirectly proposed to you and all you say is, 'Oh'?"

She shook her head, her cheeks burning. "I'm sorry! Just shocked is all."

"Wait, you really weren't expecting it?"

"Well I knew we would get married in the future, but I didn't think we'd start talking _now_. It's really weird, but it's sweet." Mustardseed cupped her cheek, and smiled at her.

"So, what's the verdict? Will you marry me in four years?" Daphne grinned childishly at him.

"Of course." She leaned close to him and kissed his lips. This was a public place, and even though the two were 16, it only lasted four seconds this time. Puck and Sabrina danced close to them, and the groom whisper-yelled.

"No PDA!" Sabrina rolled her eyes. "Oh! And Mustardseed, you better keep her innocent until you're married." This time, Sabrina smacked Puck.

Daphne's cheeks turned red. "P-Puck!" Mustardseed looked equally as embarrassed and glared at his brother.

"You pervert."

Said fairy looked thoughtful and snickered to himself, "Puck the Pervert..."

"That is _so _true," Sabrina said, and the pair danced away.

Daphne sighed. "Puck is so..."

"Aggravating." Mustardseed decided. "Plain old aggravating." The two laughed, and danced closer, filling the gap between them.

Daphne closed her eyes, but was then blinded by a bright light. Mustardseed grumbled, "Not again."

Uncle Jake was dancing alongside Briar, but had a camera in his hand while the other held Briar's waist. "This one's going on Facebook!" Almost everyone on the dance floor heard, and groaned.

"Gosh, you're so annoying, Mr. Grimm," Dawn complained as she swayed to the music with Thomas. A couple of people murmured in agreement. Uncle Jake shrugged, and grinned at all of them.

"You know, if you take one embarrassing picture of Sabrina and Puck, they'll have your head...literally." Daphne's Uncle winced at the comment his wife made, remembering what happened four years ago in great detail.

"Well then I'm better off taking _no _pictures of them. I like having my head." The two moved away from Mustardseed and Daphne. Those two sighed in relief, and smiled at each other.

"I love you," Mustardseed said smiling.

"I love you too." Daphne blushed, and mentally bit her palm. This was like a fairytale. A real one. Finally, no distractions. She closed her eyes and savored the moment.

But when she opened her eyes, she was mesmerized in Mustardseed's eyes. Her warm chocolate ones against his icy blue ones.

Well, only one distraction remained.

Even if it was distracting, she never said she didn't like it.

**THE END**

A/N. *cries* I can't believe it's really over! Oh my gosh. *sniffles* I love all of you SO much! Thank you thank you THANK YOU! You guys did it! You gave Daphne's Distraction an ending! I never would've thought I'd finish this! Such a feat! Thanks SO much!

To Easier Said than Done Fans: Hi! I hope you guys follow through with me in my new story! An update is expected Saturday, but we can't be sure. I am no predictor. ****

PEOPLE TO THANK: Estrangelo Edessa (x2), sistersgrimm97, AWWWW, Puckabrina-Percabeth-Fax101, Tazzy, limegreenwordmachine (x2), pearl4453, Bigtimebooks (x2), Alos the Vampire Prince, Mrs. sabrina Goodfellow2010, Sumayyah, twilightfunatic (x11), zoocan (x12), loverofbooks4eva, xx Camille Elizabeth Storm xx, GreysonMC, Sabrina Santiogo, lover of fanfic romances, CoolBean82, hotdog, lizalot (x7), beaner1399, justkeepswimmin'justkeepswimm (x8), srandom person, sabrinagrimm (x2), Randomness156, somebodywholuvscats, LoudWolf, Goffygoober (x7), RockstarGurl4444 (x4), Evil Scrapbooker (x9), elligoat, Puckabrina dreamer, killer bunnies, Anonymous Reviewer, bobbb, Neogirl31 (x2), Agd, Thirteen-Secrets, awwwh, cute, awesome, and last but not least, yellow.r0se (x10)!

**I love every single one of you. You all have helped me to create and finish this story. I'm thankful for all reviews; mean, nice, good, bad, funny, serious, helpful, unhelpful, encouraging, and discouraging. But mostly, the ones that have made me happy, which is like, 99.8% of them. :)  
**  
Have a fudging great week! I'm so excited-my birthday's in two weeks! Ahh! I'll be 13 on September 13! Then I'll offically be allowed on this site-please don't spoil that by reporting me. :3 Too bad I wasn't born on September _14 _or _4. _;D ****

Thank you all. You've made me so _**happy.**_****

Story Finished: 9/5/11  
**  
~Lara**


End file.
